Black dragon
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: En la ciudad de Tokyo un joven tendrá que sobrevivir para no caer víctima de un clan yakuza, por suerte tendrá la ayuda de un par de ladrones muy peculiares. Crossover Yugioh! x Yellow
1. Cap 1

**Black dragon.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en amarillo:

Esta historia es un crossover de los mangas Yu-gi-oh y Yellow (peligro) que pertenecen respectivamente a Kazuki Takashi y Makoto Tateno.

Contendrá Shonen Ai, palabrotas y algo de violencia (pero tampoco nada del otro jueves).

La historia se desarrollará en el mundo del manga Yellow, pero si no lo conoces no pasa nada; de todas formas esta historia iría ubicada a la mitad del tomo 2, cuando todavía no se revela nada importante de la trama.

También habrán personajes de mi propia invención (para variar XD).

Cap. 1

/23:57 Barrios bajos del Oeste, Tokyo./

Llovía con intensidad y los oscuros y mugrientos callejones, apenas estaban iluminados con las tres únicas farolas que aun se conservaban intactas. Las entradas y escaparates de los antiguos comercios permanecían ocultos tras persianas y carteles de 'Se vende' o 'Desahuciado'. Otros simplemente estaban cerrados desde hacía tanto que nadie recordaba que había habido allí antes. Apenas había alguna ventana iluminada con las cortinas medio echadas y de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna discusión amortiguada por el sonido de la lluvia.

La basura se amontonaba en las esquinas, pudriéndose con el paso del tiempo sin que nadie se molestara en retirarlas. Pero en aquellos lugares ni la policía quería entrar y los basureros eran de la misma opinión.

Entre tanto escombro y abandono, una figura avanzaba en la oscuridad. A primera vista cualquiera pensaría que no era más que un vagabundo o un yonqui en busca de una dosis. Sus ropas deportivas eran viejas y desgastadas, bastantes tallas más grande de las necesarias, sus zapatillas en otro tiempo blancas ahora eran grises y la suela izquierda amenazaba con desgajarse en cualquier momento. Lo único que llamaba la atención por no verse viejo y gastado, era la mochila de su espalda: negra con las cremalleras azules, de marca y al parecer recién salida de la tienda. Cualquier policía de patrulla lo hubiera hecho parar pensando que la mochila era robada. Pero en aquel barrio la policía nunca entraba.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y su paso cauteloso pero firme, como una fiera salvaje en territorio ajeno, atento ante el peligro. Sus pies no hacían ruido contra el frío y resbaladizo asfalto. Su cabeza levemente inclinada de manera que su rostro permanecía oculto tras la capucha de la sudadera.

Cruzó la acera y se acercó a uno de los callejones oscuros que ramificaban aquel siniestro lugar. Pasó por delante de un contenedor y de un indigente escondido bajo unos cartones. Al llegar al fondo de aquel callejón sin salida se paró en frente de una puerta de metal oxidada y con varios grafitis en su superficie. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que detrás de aquella puerta no había nada, pero él sabía que no era así.

Golpeó la puerta con su puño de una forma en particular: dos golpes secos seguidos y tras un segundo otro.

Aguardó bajo el intenso aguacero hasta obtener una respuesta, maldiciendo en su interior la lluvia, los truenos, a su padre y el momento en el que lo había metido en todo aquello.

Una pequeña ranura se abrió y por ella se asomaron un par de ojos negros y duros que lo escrutaron por unos segundos.

- Hoy hace calor ¿qué me traes para comer?

- Helado de pistacho y nuez - contestó el chico de la mochila con voz un tanto irónica, mientras pensaba que aquella contraseña no era muy apropiada para días como ese.

La ranura se cerró de un golpe seco y tras un par de segundos la puerta se abrió. El chico se apresuró a entrar más por resguardarse de la lluvia que por ganas. En realidad hubiera preferido seguir bajo ella hasta el amanecer si con eso le aseguraban que nunca más tendría que volver a aquel maldito lugar.

La puerta se cerró tras él y al mirar por encima del hombro vio a un tipo grande como un monte echando la llave a varios cerrojos y corriendo pestillos. Una vez tuvo la puerta asegurada fue hacia un lado del recibidor y se sentó tras una escuálida mesa en la que descansaba un periódico. Lo cogió y continuó tratando de resolver el crucigrama ignorando olímpicamente al recién llegado.

Este no se molestó en absoluto. Ya le era rutina aquel comportamiento. Lo único que pensó mientras enfilaba el oscuro corredor que salía del recibidor, era si siempre estaría haciendo el mismo crucigrama.

El edificio se componía de una planta baja y dos pisos, aunque él solo había subido una vez al segundo y esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo nunca más. Mientras atravesaba el corredor rumbo a las escaleras del fondo pasó por varias puertas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas. En la primera de la derecha, pudo ver lo que parecía una partida de póker muy reñida. En el centro de la mesa habían muchos billetes, un par de relojes de oro, las llaves de una casa y algunos papeles más que no supo identificar.

La siguiente estaba cerrada, pero por los gritos y gemidos del interior estaba claro lo que ocurría dentro. En la tercera habitación vio al menos a diez tipos sentados ante un televisor, todos tenían la mirada fija en el combate de boxeo que se estaba emitiendo, algunos hablaban por móvil diciendo cosas como "Dobla la apuesta" o "Si no gana ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ". La cuarta puerta se abrió justo cuando pasaba por delante. Tuvo que apartarse para dejar pasar a un hombre de unos cuarenta años y con pinta de empresario que se arreglaba la corbata mientras sorbía ruidosamente por la enrojecida nariz ¿Resfriado? Lo dudaba mucho...

De la quinta y última puerta antes de llegar a las escaleras, escuchó escapar las cantarinas risas de varias mujeres y la de algún hombre pasado de copas.

Subió la destartalada escalera mientras las gotas que empapaban su ropa dejaban rastro en los cochambrosos escalones. Al llegar al primer rellano fue directamente hacia la puerta de enfrente, sin mirar en ningún momento el tramo de escaleras que seguía subiendo.

Tomó aire profundamente y llamó.

- Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró en un despacho bastante amplio. Un par de pequeñas ventanas daban a la calle por la que había venido y se escuchaba como la lluvia golpeaba el cristal , aunque las persianas de varillas de plástico no dejaba ver el exterior. Un gran escritorio a la derecha rodeado de estanterías y archivadores. Sobre él solo había un portátil que en aquellos momentos estaba siendo usado por un hombre alto de unos 28 años, muy atractivo, cabello tan negro que daba reflejos azules según la luz que recibían, un poco largo pero peinados de forma que resaltaban sus bellas facciones, ojos gatunos verdosos. Vestía finas ropas que le hacían parecer un gentelmen de película americana.

A la izquierda del despacho había un sofá y dos sillones rodeando una mesa baja, como los que habían en las consultas de los dentistas. Allí sentados habían dos tipos contando una considerable suma de dinero con una máquina. Mientras uno apuntando los resultados en una libreta, el otro los envolvía en tiras de papel y los guardaba en un maletín. Ninguno de los dos levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Llegas justo a tiempo - dijo el atractivo sujeto que seguía sentado tras el escritorio. Lo observó de arriba abajo con sus felinos ojos y después sonrió de lado -. Venga no seas tímido, acércate Dragón Negro.

Cerró la puerta antes de obedecer y fue directamente al escritorio una vez ante él miró a los ojos al gentelmen, el cual devolvió una mirada entre predadora y divertida. Se quitó la mochila y se la tendió con desgano. El otro sonrió con aprobación y de improvisto sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la abrió con envidiable maestría.

Los otros dos dejaron su trabajo por un momento y miraron a su jefe, pero al ver como este clavaba la afilada cuchilla en las costuras de la mochila, volvieron a lo suyo.

De un tirón rasgó toda la costura y al retirar la lona, reveló el doble fondo de la mochila. Con cuidado sacó un paquete perfectamente bien envuelto y lo sostuvo en una mano como para verificar a ojo su peso.

- Ken, Toaki - llamó y los dos hombres del sofá le prestaron atención - ¿habéis terminado con eso?

- Si, jefe - aseguró uno poniendo el último fajo de billetes en el maletín y cerrándolo, mientras el otro recogía la maquina de contra billetes.

- Pues llevadle esto al Doctor - dijo tendiéndoles el paquete que acababa de sacar de la mochila.

- Enseguida señor Kato - y los dos dejaron el despacho.

El silencio se instaló como un pesado manto entre el chico y el mafioso, que acababa de tirar la mochila a la papelera como quien tira el envoltorio de un chicle.

- Ahora tú y yo vamos a hacer cuentas - dijo con su sensual voz mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el portátil. Varias cifras aparecieron ante él -. Veamos... por este trabajo de reparto te tocan 20.000 yenes, según lo acordado ¿cierto? - preguntó mirando al chico, este se limitó a asentir con la cabeza - Así que los descontamos de la deuda de tu padre y nos queda un total de... 750.000 yenes por pagar.

- También he traído lo de esta quincena - dijo el jovencito

Sacó de debajo de su empapada sudadera una bolsita de plástico de las que se suele usar para guardar los bocadillos, pero dentro de esta había un sobre marrón. El Señor Kato lo cogió acariciando con toda la intención sus dedos y sonriendo al ver como el chico retiraba la mano como si acabara de quemarse.

- Hay 15.000 yenes en total - informó el chico un poco más nervioso por el repentino contacto.

- Entonces te quedan por pagar 735.000 - dijo con simpleza mientras contaba los billetes innecesariamente. El chico no iba a mentirle -. Has incluido la mitad de tu paga extra ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- Sé que tienes muchas ganas de finiquitar la deuda - dijo guardando el dinero en un cajón - pero si me das las tres cuartas partes de tu sueldo, no podrás llegar a fin de mes. Me conformo con que me des solo la mitad.

- Lo sé... - murmuró con cansancio - pero así tardaría el doble en acabar de pagarle. Con permiso.

El joven se dirigió hacia la puerta. Allí ya no tenía más que hacer, pero antes de llegar a la salida sintió como alguien le quitaba la capucha dejando al descubierto los más hermoso cabellos dorados que podían existir. El chico se volvió con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados, pero solo encontró una mirada de deleite en el rostro del otro.

- Aun llueve mucho - le dijo el mafioso cepillando con sus dedos de perfecta manicura aquellos suaves cabellos que lo habían hechizado desde el primer día -, quédate un poco.

- No puedo. Entro a trabajar en tres horas y aun tengo que pasar por casa - dijo con terquedad el joven intentando alejarse, pero el otro no lo dejó.

Con precisos movimientos lo acorraló contra la pared pegando su cuerpo y sonrió complacido ante el nerviosismo del más joven.

Observó con deleite sus finas facciones aun con un deje aniñado que el tiempo se encargaría de borrar, ojos de color canela que solían mirar con seguridad y confianza, pero que no dudaban en endurecerse ante los ataques. Acarició su mejilla con los nudillos lentamente. Piel suave libre de pecas o espinillas. Pese a la gruesa sudadera empapada que caía sobre su cuerpo sin ninguna gracia, Kato sabía que tenía un exquisito cuerpo delgado, firme por el continuo trabajo físico, casi atlético.

- Suélteme... - pidió el chico intentando sonar calmado.

Pero el mafioso lo ignoró y continuó con su examen. Acarició sus brazos bajando por las mojadas mangas hasta llegar a sus manos y las cogió con delicadeza. Frunció el ceño al acariciarlas, las notaba ásperas y secas. Era un desperdicio que unas manos tan bonitas estuvieran tan descuidadas. Desentonaban con la belleza del rubio. Las alzó hasta que pudo depositar un beso en cada una.

- Ya te has divertido bastante - dijo el chico retirando las manos y olvidando el tratamiento de usted -, ahora me voy.

Pero Kato puso una mano en la pared cortándole el paso

- ¿Y si no te dejo? - preguntó seductoramente mirándolo con intensidad.

- Si no me voy, no llegaré a tiempo a mi trabajo - dijo el rubio cortante -, me despedirán y no podré pagarte esa maldita deuda.

- Ya te dije que había otras... formas de que me pagaras Dragón Negro - ronroneó muy cerca de su cara.

- Y yo te dije NO - aseguró con rotundidad apartando el rostro de su alcance -. Ya es suficiente con que te haga de mula, no voy a ser también tu puta.

- Dicho así suena muy feo, Joey - dijo el señor Kato arrugando la nariz graciosamente -. Además no serías eso - insistió acariciando con fascinación su cabello -, solo estarías conmigo.

- Hasta que te cansaras y me pasaras a otro - masculló sin mirarlo a la cara -. Se como funciona. Es un círculo vicioso, solo se puede caer... Y aun no estoy lo bastante desesperado para llegar a esos extremos.

Se mantuvieron la mirada largo rato, hasta que finalmente Kato se alejó y regresó a su escritorio.

- Te avisaré de la forma convenida para la próxima entrega - dijo sin mirarlo.

Joey no se despidió al salir. Simplemente volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha mientras bajaba las escaleras y cruzó en dos zancadas el corredor. A penas le dio tiempo al portero de que retirara los pestillos y cerraduras. Una vez tuvo la puerta abierta se apresuró en salir a la tormentosa noche.

Las gotas de fría lluvia no tardaron en empaparle de nuevo la ropa, pero poco le importó. Imaginaba que con cada gota su cuerpo se purificaba, que la lluvia arrastraba la suciedad que manchaba su alma y que cuando esta cesara, de él no quedaría nada.

Pero sabía que eso no podía ser verdad.

No tendría paz hasta que consiguiera liquidar aquella deuda. Lo único que su padre le había dejado antes de desaparecer del mapa y dejarlo abandonado en aquella ciudad extraña.

- Maldito viejo egoísta - masculló entre dientes mientras la lluvia resbalaba por su rostro - ¿hasta cuando voy a tener que estar pagando tus errores?

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y se perdió callé arriba, sin percatarse de aquel par de ojos verdes que lo seguían desde una ventana con el anhelo reflejados en ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Ey ¿como va la cosa! n.n

Aquí tenéis un nuevo fic recién salido del horno. Sí, ya sé ¿y que pasa con 'Blue Wings' y los crossovers de Gravitatation y Yami no Matsuei? Estoy en ello, estoy en ello... tranquilas/os que los terminaré, no sé cuando pero lo haré. Además este fic lo tengo terminado, por eso lo subo. ¡No pienso volver a subir un fic del que no tenga escrito hasta la última letra .! Es estresante para mí y desesperante para quien los lee.

Bueno ¿que puedo decir de esta historia? Todo el mundo conoce Yu-gi-oh!... aunque no sé si se puede decir lo mismo de Yellow... así que voy a hacer una mini introducción:

Yellow es un manga Yaoi de la autora Makoto Tateno. Consta de cuatro tomos (está terminada) y aquí en España lo ha publicado la editorial 'La Cúpula'. La historia va sobre un par de ladrones especializados en robar droga a los mafiosos por encargo antes de que intervenga la policía. Los ladrones en cuestión se llaman Gô y Taki, el primero es un gay convencido que se enamora de su compañero de trabajo ¿donde está el problema? Pues en que a Taki solo le gustan las tías... XD Aunque esto no le impide a Gô meterle mano de vez en cuando sin importarle las consecuencias... u.u

A grandes rasgos la historia es esta, después ya se va centrando la historia en el pasado de los personajes. Como ya he dicho en las 'Notas amarillas', el fic iría situado en el tomo 2, más o menos antes del 'act. 6'. Fue en ese momento cuando se me ocurrió este fic, por eso especifico el momento dentro del manga.

¡Ah¡Un anuncio importante! Mi hermana y unas amigas se han abierto una cuenta en fanfiction. Su nick es 'Neko in the moon' (hasta que decidan cambiarlo, que me las conozco). De momento creo que solo tienen una o dos historias, pero ya irán subiendo más... Las tengo agregadas en 'mis autores favoritos', podéis visitarlas desde ahí. Son novatillas en esto de los fics así que tratádmelas con cariño ¿si? n.n

En fin, ya me he enrollado bastante...

Ja ne!


	2. Cap 2

**Black dragon.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en amarillo:

Esta historia es un crossover de los mangas Yu-gi-oh y Yellow (peligro) que pertenecen respectivamente a Kazuki Takashi y Makoto Tateno.

Contendrá Shonen Ai, palabrotas y algo de violencia (pero tampoco nada del otro jueves).

La historia se desarrollará en el mundo del manga Yellow, pero si no lo conoces no pasa nada; de todas formas esta historia iría ubicada a la mitad del tomo 2, cuando todavía no se revela nada importante de la trama.

También habrán personajes de mi propia invención (para variar XD).

Cap. 2

La mañana se presentaba despejada después de una noche de continuo aguacero. La brisa matutina entraba en la habitación cargada del perfume del césped mojado y niebla.

De pie ante la ventana, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de pijama holgados, se encontraba un atractivo muchacho de unos 22 años, cabellos negros algo largos peinadas hacia un lado. Su cuerpo reflejaba lo mucho que cuidaba su físico, músculos bien definidos y brazos fuertes daban fe de ello. Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y exhaló el aire con una sonrisa.

- Una perfecta mañana - susurró a nadie en particular -, tan solo faltaría...

Observó su revuelta y vacía cama en silencio y finalmente una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios. Sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación y cruzó el pasillo con paso cauto. Colocó la mano en el picaporte con lentitud y lo giró haciendo todo lo posible para que la puerta no crujiera. Asomó la cabeza conteniendo la respiración, como un niño que entra en la cocina para picar antes de comer. Aunque él no se conformaría con simples galletas.

La persiana del dormitorio estaba medio agachada, dejando que la penumbra aun dominara el lugar. Pero pese a la falta de luz, pudo apreciar que todo estaba tan ordenado como de costumbre. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa bien plegada en una silla, era lo único que parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

Caminando de puntillas se acercó a la cama y miró con deleite al objeto de sus deseos. Dormía plácidamente de lado con sus cabellos claros esparcidos por la almohada, sus largas pestañas acariciando sus mejillas y su perfecto cuerpo marcado bajo la fina sábana. Ni el mejor escultor renacentista podría haber emulado tanta belleza en sus esculturas.

Su imaginación se disparó, como siempre que estaba demasiado cerca de él, mostrándole mil y una imágenes que desearía convertir en realidad (Ninguna de ellas aptas para menores de edad ni gente con problemas cardiacos).

Pasó la lengua por sus labios con anticipación y se inclinó lentamente intentando alcanzar el néctar de aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba. Aunque tuvo que detener su avance cuando notó el frío metal de la boca de una pistola en su barbilla.

- Ni un paso más o te vuelo la cabeza- susurró el que el creía que dormía.

- Buenos días a ti también Taki - dijo con voz pesarosa por haber perdido otra oportunidad de acercamiento.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres tan temprano Gô? - replicó Taki con voz enfurruñada por el sueño y por el despertar que le había brindado, mientras miraba su reloj de mesita.

- Solo venía a despertarte - dijo con cándida sonrisa, y de pronto se vio con las sábanas por encima de su cabeza mientras notaba como su compañero se levantaba de la cama.

- La próxima vez dame un par de golpes en la puerta - dijo mientras cogía su ropa de la silla y salía rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Gô, que se había quitado la sábana de la cara, observó como su compañero de piso lo dejaba solo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

- Dios... eso si es un buen trasero - susurró en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y hundía la cara en la almohada. Tenía el olor de Taki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veinte minutos más tarde, la puerta de la cafetería Roots se abría acompañada de su típica campanilla, anunciando la llegada de clientes.

- Buenos días - dijo distraídamente una chica de cabellos rubios primorosamente recogidos, mientras colocaba unas tazas de café en su bandeja.

- Buenos días Mimi - contestaron Taki y Gô sentándose en su sitio habitual de la barra.

- Oh, sois vosotros - dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa al reconocerlos - ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Bastante bien, aunque podría ser mejor si alguien se decidiera a probar la carne - dijo Gô mirando de forma predadora a su acompañante. Taki se limitó a ignorar la indirecta olímpicamente.

- Ponme lo de siempre Mimi - dijo al castaño. Gô suspiró derrotado, pero sus ojos decían claramente que no se rendiría. La camarera rió disimuladamente, cada mañana lo mismo...

- ¿Y tú, Gô?

- También, lo mismo de siempre - contestó jugueteando con el servilletero.

- Enseguida.

La chica se alejó y fue hacia una mesa en la que conversaban cuatro escandalosas jovencitas para servirles los cafés. A Gô no le pasaron inadvertidas las miradas coquetas que les lanzaban y arrugó la nariz con disgusto ¿Qué no tenían nada más que hacer que coquetear con cualquier tío que se les pusiera por delante? Eso no hablaba muy bien de ellas...

Rodó los ojos con disgusto cuando una le guiñó un ojo. Le repateaba aquella situación, pero aun se enfureció más al ver como Taki sonreía de forma encantadora a su improvisado club de fans.

- Es patético que tengas que seducir a menores - dijo de mala manera Gô con el ceño fruncido.

- Como si tu no hicieras la mismo - dijo distraídamente mientras observaba como las chicas juntaban las cabezas y reían entre si - ¿O cuantos años tenía el chico que trajiste a casa hace dos noches?

- Aunque no los aparente, Hôjô tiene 19 más que cumplidos - replicó el moreno - me gustan jóvenes, pero no soy un pederasta.

- Es una opinión... - dijo con tranquilidad. Gô resopló y les dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno a las desconcertadas chicas.

- Parece que alguien se ha levantado de mal humor - dijo la alegre voz del dueño de la cafetería Roots, mientras les dejaba los cafés delante con sendas raciones de sándwichs de la casa.

- En realidad me he despertado muy bien - contestó Gô mirando de reojo a las chicas que seguían riendo -, me acaban de poner de mal humor.

El amo del local solo río mientras regresaba ante la sandwichera para vigilar los que tenía dentro. Mimi se le acercó con el pedido de otra mesa.

- Pobre Gô - dijo mientras pinchaba el papelito rosa en el gancho de comandas -, se lo comen los celos. No es justo que Taki le haga eso...

- Bueno, solo son compañeros de trabajo. A Gô no debería importarle tanto.

- ¿Pero de verdad no son novios? - insistió Mimi como siempre que el tema de conversación eran aquellos dos - porque vamos... siempre están juntos, comparten piso, se hablan como si compartieran un secreto que nadie más sabe, además de las veces que los he encontrado haciendo manitas...

- Por última vez, Mimi - dijo colocando los sándwich en la barra -. Aunque Gô sea gay hasta la médula, Taki es un hétero convencido. Su relación es puramente profesional... para frustración de Gô.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice... - dijo la camarera, aunque ni de lejos se la veía convencida.

Por otra parte las chicas dejaron la cuenta sobre la mesa y se fueron de la cafetería tras un par de guiños y piropos dirigidos a Taki. Y otros tantos gruñidos de Gô.

El moreno levantó su taza y vio un pequeño papelito con una serie que combinaba números y letras. Lo recogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo con un ágil movimiento digno del mejor de los magos (o el más diestro carterista, según se viera).

- Tenemos trabajo - dijo Taki en un susurro mientras se llevaba su taza de café a la boca.

Ambos dirigieron una disimulada mirada al dueño de la cafetería, pero este se limitó a sonreír mientras servía un par de zumos de naranja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Rojo significa detente. Verde adelante. Y amarillo peligro... Nuestra vida siempre transcurre en amarillo, puesto que nuestro trabajo así lo requiere'

'¿En que trabajamos? Somos ladrones. Pero no robamos cualquier cosa. Principalmente nos dedicamos a robar droga por encargo a mafiosos y Yakuzas. El dueño de la cafetería Roots, es nuestro enlace con los clientes. Nos hace llegar una clave para acceder a un foro privado de Internet. En este foro encontramos la información del caso: nombres, direcciones, el tipo de droga...'

'Ese es nuestro trabajo: arriesgado y excitante.'

'Y somos los mejores.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Password: RYU0057A

En pocos segundos la pantalla del ordenador se llenó de los ya conocidos cuadros de diálogo grises. Una única frase adornaba el cuadro:

M./ Dream Stars Ha

- Con que Ha... - repitió Taki en voz alta - Esta vez tenemos que buscar Hachís.

- Más bien al que lo transporte - corrigió Gô señalando la M -. Tenemos que localizar a la Mula, seguro que nos llevará hasta el lugar donde la guardan.

- Es extraño... nunca nos habían pedido que localizáramos primero a la mula - dijo Taki con el ceño fruncido.

- Será porque en verdad no tienen idea de donde encontrar la droga - explicó Gô llanamente.

- ¿Entonces a que se refiere con Dream Stars?

- Esta en el centro, es una especie de videoclub pero todo son juegos de ordenador y demás. Un coleguita mío trabajaba allí a media jornada para pagarse los estudios. Tienen una buena variedad...

- Podrían usar la tienda de tapadera para otros negocios - Sugirió Taki encendiéndose un cigarro.

- No lo creo. Las veces que fui a visitar a mi coleguita no me pareció detectar nada sospechoso - le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y le dio una calada mientras lo miraba con ojos burlones -. Pero quien sabe... hace mucho que no voy por allí.

- Pues vamos a averiguarlo - dijo Taki llanamente cogiendo su cazadora y poniéndosela -. Y de paso te compras tabaco y dejas de quitarme los míos.

- Tengo tabaco de sobras - contestó Gô poniéndose su chaqueta -, pero el tuyo sabe mejor. Seguramente sea porque han estado en tus labios.

- Idiota - le dijo sin mirarlo mientras salía del piso.

Gô se limitó a sonreír y fue tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dream Stars era un local bastante grande, situado entre una peluquería y una tienda de ropa. Decorado como si fuera el interior de una nave espacial y atestado de estanterías llenas de videojuegos de todos los géneros y para todas las consolas habidas y por haber.

A aquellas horas estaba lleno de mocosos de secundaria que observaban embelesados las últimas novedades, algún que otro coleccionista universitario preguntando por alguna edición especial y otros que entraban por curiosidad pero que salían sin comprar nada.

En total contaron a tres empleados. Uno en la caja, otro reponiendo material en las estanterías y un tercero amonestando a uno par de niños por intentar llevarse un videojuego bajo la camisa.

Nada en aquel local daba a entender que se realizaran asuntos más turbios que la piratería de juegos entre los mocosos.

- Tal vez no sea este local - dijo Taki fingiendo interés en uno de los juegos mientras Gô sostenía en las manos otro leyendo la parte posterior.

- ¿Cuántos locales pueden haber con ese nombre en la ciudad? - dijo el moreno volviendo a dejar el juego en su sitio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se fijó en el chico que estaba despachando a los ladronzuelos de la tienda, tras amenazarlos con llamar a la policía si volvían a intentarlo.

- No lo sé, pero debimos buscarlo antes - contestó Taki.

Gô medio asintió con una sonido de garganta. El chico que reponía las estanterías estaba de cuclillas sacando algo de unas cajas de cartón. Que buen culo tenía, lástima que con aquellos pantalones no se notara mucho.

En aquel momento entró un sujeto algo desaliñado y Gô se puso alerta.

- Taki, en la entrada - susurró apenas moviendo sus labios mientras se daba la vuelta para dar la espalda a la puerta mientras con la mano fingía arreglarse el pelo, para que no se viera su perfil.

- ¿El chico de la chupa de cuero? - preguntó Taki manteniéndose tranquilo mirando al recién llegado por encima del borde se una revista sobre trucos para gameboy.

- El mismo - confirmó aun de espaldas observando a través del reflejo de una vitrina llena de maquetas de personajes de juegos -. Lo conozco, le llaman 'Pince'... trabaja como camello para los yakuzas de Seishiro Natza.

- Pues está un poco lejos de su territorio - susurró Taki pasando las páginas de la revista con aparente interés.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - preguntó cuando el chico ya no se reflejó en la vitrina.

- Parece que busca algo - dijo Taki dejando la revista y caminando unos pasos para que Gô pudiera acercarse a una estantería y poder ver sin que el tal Pince lo reconociera -. Ahora va hacia el chico que está reponiendo la sección de Playstation.

Gô miró por el hueco que dejaban las guías de juego y el estante superior. En efecto, Pince se acercaba al chico al que hacía unos instantes le estaba admirando el trasero. Se detuvo ante él y lo saludó como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Hey ¿cómo va Dragón Negro? - dijo simplemente.

- Tirando. Y no me llames así... - contestó el chico con desgana sin apartar la mirada del contenido de la caja.

- Te dejaste esto en mi casa cuando viniste anteayer - dijo quitándose la mochila de marca negra y azul que llevaba al hombro de forma descuidada.

- Gracias por traérmela - contestó el chico mirándolo por primera vez. Por debajo de la gorra escapaban varios mechones de cabello rubio que impedían que Gô pudiera distinguir sus facciones. Estiró una mano y cogió la mochila que le tendían.

- De nada amigo, pero procura tener más cuidado, algún día perderás la cabeza - se burló Pince y con una sonrisa maliciosa dejó la tienda. El empleado se fue con su mochila hacia la trastienda, justo detrás del mostrador.

- Es la tercera vez que ese tipo te trae la mochila en lo que va de mes - le comentó el chico que estaba en la caja cuando pasó por su lado.

- Es que no me gusta demasiado - dijo mirando con disgusto la mochila, después le miró y le sonrió -. Supongo que inconscientemente intento perderla para comprarme otra.

El chico de la caja rió mientras el rubio desaparecía en la trastienda.

- Lo normal sería comprarse otra y punto - comentó Gô con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo mismo digo. Creo que sería buena idea investigar esa mochila...

- Y de paso al chico - añadió el moreno mientras ambos se dirigían a la caja con una revista en la mano. El empleado que había sermoneado a los niños de antes, ahora los miraba a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Ya llevaban mucho rato por allí sin comprar nada.

- Pervertido - murmuró Taki.

- Lo digo porque podría ser nuestra mula - explicó Gô en susurros mientras el dependiente escaneaba el código de barras.

- Ya lo sé, hombre - dijo tras darle el importe al dependiente y empezar a salir del local -, pero si te molesta tanto ese comentario, es porque no iba tan desencaminado. Antes te los estabas comiendo con los ojos - dijo con malicia.

- ¿Acaso son celos lo que noto en tu voz? - casi ronroneó Gô intentando pasar una mano por la cintura de su compañero. Pero la revista que Taki acababa de comprar le dio de llenó en la nariz.

- Las manos quietas, salido.

- Hétero de mierda... - masculló Gô sobándose la dolorida nariz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj acababa de dar las nueve de la noche y la persiana de Dream Stars bajaba lentamente con el usual chirrido metálico. Los tres dependientes se aseguraron de que estuviera bien cerrada y después dos de ellos se fueron por la derecha, arrastrando un montón de cajas de cartón que dejarían en los contenedor más cercanos, mientras el otro se iba solo en la dirección contraria. Cruzó la avenida sorteando estudiantes vestidas de marineras que reían mientras comían gofres, jóvenes que iban sumidos en la música que salía de sus auriculares y algún que otro empresario que hablaba por el móvil mientras sus ojos se iban tras las piernas que dejaban ver las cortas faldas.

Cruzó deprisa la calle mientras el semáforo parpadeaba y el contenido de su mochila se revolvía. Salió de la avenida colándose por un callejón a calles más tranquilas y desiertas. No había avanzado mucho cuando unos matones le cortaron el paso.

- ¿A dónde vas con tantas prisas niño bonito?

- A ti que mas te da... - masculló intentando pasar por su derecha, pero le cortó el paso. El chico suspiró cansado e intentó dar marcha atrás, pero se encontró con otros dos tipos - Tengo prisa, fuera...

- Pues va a ser que no - dijo el primero acercándose por su espalda -, ya hace tiempo que te veo pasar por aquí Dragón Negro, tenía ganas de párate y... charlar contigo.

- Si, charlar, seguro - repitió con sarcasmo el rubio alejándose para que aquel sujeto no lo tocara. Pero allí solo y rodeado no tenía muchas opciones.

- Oh, venga no seas tan antipático. Seguro que podemos divertirnos - ronroneó de nuevo el que debía ser el líder acercándose.

Uno de los otros dos sujetos intentó sujetarlo por la espalda, pero el rubio lo tumbó en el suelo de una rápida patada. De inmediato el otro grandullón se le fue encima, pero lo esquivó con presteza y de un empujón lo estrelló de cara contra el muro. Sin embargo no pudo esquivar el agarre del tercero.

- Vaya, vaya... una fierecilla con garras ¿eh? Veo que tienes bien merecido el apelativo de dragón - dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo que hacía para que no se le escapara.

- Esta fierecilla te sacará los ojos - rugió el rubio haciendo lo posible por escabullirse, pero lo tenía bien sujeto el muy cabrón.

- No dudo que lo harías - aseveró mientras sus dos compañeros se ponían en pie con dificultad -, pero no te voy a dejar. Me gustan mucho mis ojos.

El rubio respiraba rápidamente, la cosa pintaba muy mal ahora que no tenía forma de defenderse.

De repente alguien surgió de la oscuridad del callejón y tumbó de nuevo a los otros dos. Ahora si que parecían inconscientes.

- ¿Pero que demo...? - antes de terminar la frase sintió como aflojaba el agarre y al girarse lo vio caer al suelo también inconsciente.

De pie tras él encontró a un chico de cabello negro con una mano en alto tras haber dado un certero golpe en la nuca al líder de los matones.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí... - contestó despacio. Después miró hacia al otro lado y se encontró con su otro salvador, más o menos tan alto como el primero, pero con el cabello castaño claro. Se sacudía las manos como si intentara quitarse el polvo.

- Sería mejor que nos fuéramos antes de que despierten - aconsejó el castaño señalando con el pulgar a los inconscientes matones.

- Gracias por la ayuda - dijo el chico de la tienda de videojuegos con toda la intención de largarse de allí, pero apenas dio tres pasos. Todo se volvió negro y lo último que sintió fue como unos fuerte brazos impedían que diera de bruces contra el suelo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Capítulo dos ¡tachán!

Espero que os vaya gustando la historia n.n

Ja ne!


	3. Cap 3

Black dragon.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en amarillo:

Esta historia es un crossover de los mangas Yu-gi-oh! y Yellow (peligro) que pertenecen respectivamente a Kazuki Takashi y Makoto Tateno.

Contendrá Shonen Ai, palabrotas y algo de violencia (pero tampoco nada del otro jueves)

La historia se desarrollará en el mundo del manga Yellow, pero si no lo conoces no pasa nada; de todas formas esta historia iría ubicada a la mitad del tomo 2, cuando todavía no se revela nada importante de la trama.

También habrán personajes de mi propia invención (para variar XD)

Cap. 3

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. Se sentía tan mareado como aquella vez que montó en la montaña rusa tras comerse una hamburguesa doble con queso y patatas.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundido ¿Dónde demonios estaban las goteras? No podían haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana... y dudaba que el casero se hubiera tomado la molestia de arreglarlas mientras él no estaba ¿En conclusión? Aquel no era el techo del dormitorio de su guardilla.

Se sentó en la cama como movido por un resorte y miró a su alrededor. No, definitivamente no lo era. El lugar era demasiado pulcro para ser cualquiera de las habitaciones del cuchitril donde vivía.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y masajeó sus sienes tratando de recordar como había podido llegar allí. Terminó de trabajar... caminó por la avenida principal... se desvió en el callej... ¡Joder, los matones! A pero espera... aquellos dos tíos lo habían rescatado, luego no recordaba más que negro. Y ahora estaba allí, en un dormitorio desconocido que vete a saber donde quedaba, medio desnudo (añadió a la lista al levantar las sábanas y ver que solo llevaba los boxers puestos), y tan muerto de hambre como llevaba toda la semana.

Otra idea angustiosa asaltó su mente de golpe ¿Dónde estaba su mochila?

Su corazón bajó de su garganta de vuelta al pecho, al verla en el suelo bajo la ventana. Bien, al parecer no todo era tan malo...

Según el reloj de la mesita de noche era la una menos cuarto de la mañana, no tenía que ir al horno de pan hasta las cuatro, así que no había problemas de que lo despidieran. El conflicto lo tenía con la entrega. De acuerdo que tenía hasta la noche siguiente para llevarla (pasado ese tiempo corría el riesgo de perder la movilidad de sus piernas y varios dedos), pero no le gustaba tener tanto tiempo la mercancía consigo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió rebelando a alguien que se le hacía conocido. Era uno de los que le había ayudado en el callejón, el castaño.

- Por fin despiertas - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba sobre la mesilla una bandeja con lo que parecía un cuenco de sopa, zumo y algo de verdura. Su estómago gruñó violentamente - ¿Hambre? Esa es buena señal - dijo resuelto el desconocido acercándole la bandeja.

Él se la quedó mirando indeciso. Se moría de hambre, pero aquel tío era un completo desconocido. A saber donde lo había llevado y con qué intenciones. Claro que si tuviera malos pensamientos ya hubiera hecho algo. Al fin y al cabo lo tenía medio en bolas en su cama...

- Tranquilo, no está envenenada - dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa divertida.

- No, yo no pensaba que... bueno, solo... es que...

- Mejor come antes de que se enfríe - le aconsejó. El chico rubio asintió y metió la cuchara en el plato.

- Está muy buena - sonrió tras varias cucharadas. Su estómago le agradecía infinitamente algo con más sustancia que los sándwich prefabricados y las pizzas congeladas.

- Gracias, es bueno ver que alguien sabe apreciar mis platos - añadió mirando por encima del hombro.

- El caldo de verduras no es un plato - refunfuñó el chico moreno apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hay que comer de todo Gô - insistió el primero, pero el otro no cedió.

- Eso es comida de conejos, Taki. No me vas hacer cambiar de opinión ¿Y por que has tenido que meterlo en TU cama? - preguntó visiblemente molesto, Joey se puso alerta.

- Porque no me fío de ti. A saber que pasaría por tu sucia mente sabiendo que lo tienes en tu cuarto - le espetó saliendo de la habitación con la bandeja vacía. El moreno le susurró algo cuando pasó por su lado -. Estás enfermo - fue lo único que dijo antes de salir definitivamente del cuarto.

Joey arqueó una ceja confundido ¿Dónde demonios había ido a parar?

Vio como el moreno se encendía un cigarro y después le acercaba la cajetilla.

- No fumo, gracias - denegó con educación.

- Haces bien - afirmó sentándose en una silla tras acercarla a la cama -, no es sano ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

- Joey - contestó parcamente.

- Yo soy Gô, y él es mi compañero de piso Taki - añadió señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta del dormitorio por la que había salido el castaño -. Se mira pero no se toca ¿entendido? - puntualizó con tono serio.

- Entendido - contestó Joey. Se veía a la legua el interés de Gô en el otro. Aunque no le había parecido que por parte de Taki hubiera mucho interés -. Por cierto ¿dónde está mi ropa?

- Taki la metió en la lavadora - dijo simplemente dándole una calada a su cigarro - Tranquilo, para mañana por la mañana estará seca.

- No, me tengo que ir ya. Entro a trabajar en unas horas - replicó Joey.

- ¿Trabajar a estas horas? - se extrañó Gô - ¿En qué?

- No pienses mal - dijo Joey intuyendo por donde iba el otro -, trabajo en un horno de pan.

- Buen trabajo, un tanto intempestivo, pero bueno... ¿Tus padres no te dicen nada?

- Vivo solo, así que no tengo que darle cuentas a nadie - dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- Pareces muy joven para vivir solo - comentó Gô con tono acusador.

- Tengo edad suficiente - contestó cortante.

Siguió un denso silencio. A Joey parecía que se le habían ido las ganas de hablar y Gô pensaba en cual podría ser la próxima pregunta. Entonces se percató de algo en su desnuda espalda.

- Bonito tatuaje - dijo señalando con la mano del cigarro su omoplato derecho. Joey se llevó una mano a él por instinto - ¿Significa algo en especial?

- Solo para mí... - contestó con tristeza.

Eran dos dragones muy curiosos, uno negro y el otro blanco, enzarzados en una lucha sin tregua. Aunque también podía parecer que se cobijaban en las alas del otro mutuamente.

Taki volvió a entrar en la habitación y se quedó mirando la cara triste de Joey, dirigió una mirada fulminante a su compañero pensando que tal vez le había dicho alguna burrada, pero con una sola mirada supo que los tiros no iban por ahí.

- Dice que entra a trabajar en un rato a un horno de pan - informó Gô.

- Deberías dormir unas horas más - dijo Taki -, estas anémico y agotado. De otra manera no te hubieras desmayado tan de repente.

- Estoy bien. Mañana tengo el día libre, ya dormiré entonces.

- Bueno, tal vez pueda dejarte algo de ropa, aunque te vendrá grande.

- No importa - Taki le prestó unos vaqueros y una camiseta de media manga. A Joey le venían una poco grandes, pero le sentaban muy bien -. Muchas gracias por todo, te la devolveré mañana mismo.

- No hay prisa - sonrió Taki tendiéndole unos pantalones y un jersey.

Quince minutos después Joey salía del edificio y se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad. Mientras Taki y Gô, sentados delante de su ordenador, sonreían al ver lo bien que funcionaba el localizador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Lo habéis localizado? - preguntó el amo del Roots sentado en el sofá del apartamento de los ladrones. Gô dejó sobre la mesa varias fotos en las que aparecía Joey profundamente dormido.

- Así es. La mochila que le llevaron a la tienda de videojugos tenía un doble fondo lleno de hachís - dijo Taki dándole un sorbo a su café -. Le hemos puesto un localizador en las deportivas.

- ¿Qué más sabéis de él?

- Por las tardes trabaja en la tienda de videojuegos, por la madrugada en un horno de pan y por las mañanas reparte a domicilio en un pequeño supermercado de su barrio.

- Un chico ocupado - finalizó Gô.

- ¿Para que querrá tantos trabajos? - comentó el dueño de la cafetería con el ceño fruncido.

- Me dijo que vivía solo - contestó Gô - y mantenerse en esta ciudad no es barato.

- Pero aun así tres trabajos son demasiados - opinó Taki -, además del sobre sueldo que debe sacarse como mula. Y estos se pagan bien, no necesitaría tantos empleos...

- Dragón Negro es un misterio - atajó el moreno recordando como lo había llamado Pince en la tienda -. Y ahora que lo tenemos localizado ¿qué hacemos jefe?

- De momento seguir vigilándolo - contestó el hombre de gafas poniéndose en pie y recogiendo las fotos que le habían dado los chicos -, yo hablaré con el cliente para aclarar ciertos puntos.

- Muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey dejó la chaqueta de su uniforme de repartidor en la taquilla de la trastienda del supermercado. Estiró los brazos todo lo largos que eran y sintió como su espalda se quejaba. Necesitaba un día de descanso absoluto... pero ninguno de los días de fiesta de sus tres trabajos coincidía. Así que solo descansaba a ratos.

Cogió su cazadora y se asomó al despacho del jefe. Llamó a la puerta abierta con los nudillos para hacerse notar. El jefe del supermercado, el señor Nakara, era un cincuentón medio calvo y con gafas de culo de baso. En su juventud un reputado contable y ahora aplicaba esos conocimientos para que no se desperdiciara ni un céntimo en el supermercado.

- Ah, Joey, precisamente tengo que hablar contigo. Pasa...

El rubio dio un vacilante paso, no le gustaba el tono de su voz, no presagiaba nada bueno.

El señor Nakara se quitó las gafas y se apretó el puente de la nariz en un gesto muy suyo. Después volvió a colocárselas y miró a Joey muy seriamente.

- Verás chico, como sabes las cosas no nos están yendo muy bien últimamente. Desde que abrieron el centro comercial dos calles más abajo, todos los meses acabamos en números rojos. Y me temo que la única forma que tenemos de sobrevivir es haciendo ciertos... recortes.

- Me va a despedir -atajó Joey undiéndose en el asiento.

- Lo siento mucho Joey. Eres un buen trabajador, pero no podemos seguir teniendo cinco repartidores. Hiro-kun tampoco continuará con nosotros.

Joey asintió con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. No podía replicar, puesto que trabajaba allí sin contrato, igual que Hiro. Pero el otro solo trabajaba allí porque quería juntar dinero para irse con su novia de vacaciones. No le dolería demasiado que lo echaran, al fin y al cabo el otro día le había comentado que solo le faltaban diez mil yenes, eso podía conseguirlo en cualquier otro trabajo. Pero la historia de Joey era diferente. El trabajo del supermercado era en el que mejor le pagaban. Vivía de aquel sueldo, mientras que los otros dos los reservaba para pagar la deuda. Aquello le suponía un duro golpe a su ya muy justa economía.

- Aquí tienes el sueldo de esta semana y el finiquito - siguió el señor Nakara tendiéndole un sobre marrón.

- Gracias - musitó Joey cogiéndolo y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

- Anima esa cara chico, hay muchos otros trabajos en la ciudad - intentó reconfortarlo el hombre. Joey le dedicó una sonrisa antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Una vez en la calle suspiró. Aquello no sería tan simple. Le había costado mucho encontrar tres empleos que juntos pudieran darle suficiente para sobrevivir y cuyos horarios se acomodaran tan bien. Los trabajos por horas abundaban, pero estaban muy mal pagados.

Al pasar por delante de un quiosco compró el periódico local y después se fue a su 'casa'.

Se plantó ante un viejo edificio de tres plantas y subió las escaleras metálicas hasta el segundo. Tres niños con caras sucias y ropas andrajosas bajaron persiguiendo a un gato con espadas de madera en las manos. Joey tuvo que sujetarse del pasamanos para que no lo tiraran en su loca persecución.

- ¡Malditos mocosos del demonio¡No hagáis tanto ruido! - gritó la anciana que ocupaba el apartamento más cercano a las escaleras. Al ver a Joey casi frente a su puerta, la cerró de un golpe seco.

- Buenos días a usted también - susurró Joey con sarcasmo.

Siguió caminando hasta la quinta puerta y la abrió con su llave. Era un apartamento minúsculo. Una estancia que hacía las veces salón, cocina y dormitorio. Un armario empotrado de puertas correderas y un pequeño cuarto de baño. La única ventana (en la pared opuesta a la puerta) daba al parque y tenía una repisa lo bastante amplia para poder tener un par de macetas. Junto a la ventana, una vieja cómoda cuyo cajón de arriba del todo no cerraba bien. Sobre esta una hucha en forma de buzón de correos rojo, un calendario y un teléfono eran todo lo que adornaban el lugar.

- Ya estoy en casa - dijo a la nada mientras se descalzaba tras asegurarse de echarle el cerrojo a la puerta.

Joey dejó la cazadora colgada detrás de la puerta de entrada. Caminó hasta el armario empotrado y lo abrió. Dentro había un viejo y remendado futón, un par de cajas de cartón, la ya tan conocida (y odiada) mochila de marca, una radio eléctrica y una mesa baja plegable. Sacó las dos últimas. Puso la mesa en el centro de la estancia tras colocarle las patas y la radio sobre esta. Enchufó el cable a la pared y sintonizó una emisora que emitía música las 24 horas del día.

'Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo. Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.'

Fue hasta al cocina abrió el congelador y sacó una caja de palitos de merluza del fondo, después volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Puso la caja boca abajo, pero en vez de caer las mencionadas merluzas rebozadas apareció una carpeta de plástico de tamaño cuartilla. Quitó las gomas y reveló en su interior varios billetes y una pequeña libreta de gusanillo.

Sacó el sobre con su sueldo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y contó el total tres veces.

- Por más que lo cuente no van a aparecer más - musitó con voz queda.

Anotó en la libreta su último sueldo del supermercado y el finiquito y después se puso a sacar cálculos.

Tras media hora llegó a una conclusión.

- Puedo pagar dos meses de deuda si le doy cada quincena 10.000 yenes. El alquiler lo pagué la semana pasada, así que no me tengo que preocupar por él hasta el mes que viene. El problema será la comida... Ahora ya no cuento con la comida que estaba a punto de caducar de la tienda.

Suspiró derrotado. Volvió a guardar su capital en el congelador y abrió la nevera. El paisaje era desolador. Algunos latas de fideos instantáneos, un pack de yogures de plátano, medio brick de leche desnatada, un paquete de jamón york y otro de queso de lonchas. Todo a punto de caducar o con un par de días de pasado. Con eso tenía que pasar lo que le quedaba de mes y apenas estaban a 9.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera y recogió el periódico. Lo extendió sobre la mesilla de madera y empezó a buscar ofertas de trabajo para la mañana. No había mucho para elegir: camarero en Ginza (demasiado lejos), un par de campañas de promoción (repartir clinex en el cruce de Shibuya), repartir pizzas a domicilio (no, ese no le convenía, era para el turno de noche)...

Tras una hora tenía la hoja completamente garabateada, la mayoría grandes cruces rojas de descarte. Dejó caer el rotulador y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos escuchando la música de fondo.

Tal vez debería aceptar las proposiciones del señor Kato, de esa manera no tendría que preocuparse más por la deuda...

'RoxanneYou don't have to put on the red lightThose days are overYou don't have to sell your body to the night Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonightWalk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right'

Joey sonrió de medio lado con la cara aun oculta entre sus brazos. No, no caería tan bajo como para vender su cuerpo. Prefería que el señor Kato le pusiera los famosos zapatos de cemento y lo tirara a la bahía de Tokio.

Un pájaro se paró en su ventana y canturreó alegremente unos instantes, después retomó el vuelo. Entonces Joey recordó algo: debía devolverle la ropa a Taki y recuperar la suya.

No entraba a trabajar en la tienda de juegos hasta las cinco de la tarde, así que aun tenía tres horas y media libres.

Sacó la ropa del último cajón de la cómoda y la metió bien plegada en una bolsa de plástico, pero antes de volver a cerrarlo vio algo que lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Una foto de grupo en la que aparecía toda su vieja cuadrilla: su querida hermana Serenity, el dulce y pequeño Yugi, la alegre Tea, el bruto de Tristán, el presumido de Deblin, el bipolar Bakura, el enérgico Mokuba y su hermano mayor... Dulces recuerdos pasados.

Cerró el cajón mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse y rodar por su cara.

- Debería guardarla en otro sitio - murmura el rubio frotándose los ojos con energía y volviendo a dejarlo todo en su sitio.

Era tedioso tener que sacarlo y guardarlo todo cada vez, pero cuantas menos cosas tuviera a la vista, menos posibilidades habría de que le entraran a robar. No que tuviera mucho, pero tampoco quería que se lo quitaran.

Echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, cogió la ropa prestada y salió de su pequeño apartamento.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Magañó¿Qué tal estáis? Yo resfriada... ¿a quien se le ocurre resfriarse a mitad de Mayo? A mí hermana y para variar, me lo ha contagiado ¬¬ pero a parte de eso la vida sigue bien y además... jejeje... ¡Por fin tengo el número 21 de karekano¡¡Si¡por fin he terminado una serie T.T! y lo que les ha costado publicar este tomo ¬¬ pero ya lo tengo -

Ya sé que el fic puede resultar un tanto confuso, pero os aseguro que empezaré a ser más clara a partir del próximo capítulo. O eso espero... 'n.n'

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Ja ne! 


	4. Cap 4

**Black dragon.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en amarillo:

Esta historia es un crossover de los mangas Yu-gi-oh! y Yellow (peligro) que pertenecen respectivamente a Kazuki Takashi y Makoto Tateno.

Contendrá Shonen Ai, palabrotas y algo de violencia (pero tampoco nada del otro jueves)

La historia se desarrollará en el mundo del manga Yellow, pero si no lo conoces no pasa nada; de todas formas esta historia iría ubicada a la mitad del tomo 2, cuando todavía no se revela nada importante de la trama.

También habrán personajes de mi propia invención (para variar XD)

Cap. 4

Taki estaba limpiando su revolver mientras Gô, sentado ante el ordenador, vigilaba los movimientos de Joey. El puntito rojo parpadeaba por el mapa callejero de la ciudad.

- Creo que vamos a tener visita - dijo el moreno al ver el rumbo que tomaba el chico.

- Perfecto - murmuró Taki martilleando la pistola cuando acabó de montarla -. Ya sabes lo que nos dijo el jefe.

- Lo sé...

Media hora después, Joey estaba plantado ante la puerta del apartamento de los ladrones llamando al timbre. Tras unos instantes la puerta se abrió y apareció Gô con una cara tan larga, que Joey se sintió tentado de darse media vuelta y marcharse. No le gustaba la cara que le ponía.

- Hombre, eres tú - saludó Gô de pronto sonriendo de forma brillante (una expresión totalmente opuesta a la que tenía cuando había abierto) -. Me vienes que ni pintado.

Y sin más ceremonia cogió a Joey del brazo y lo arrastró dentro del apartamento.

- Yo... yo solo venía a devolver la ropa - explicó Joey aun desconcertado con la actitud del moreno.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Llegaron hasta la cocina y a Joey le vino un rico aroma a estofado. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que Taki estaba de pie ante los fogones vigilando lo que estaba cocinando.

- Hola Joey ¿Cómo estas hoy? - saludó cortésmente Taki.

- Mejor, gracias. Solo venía a traerte la ropa...

- Gracias por molestarte en traerla - dijo estirando la mano para coger la bolsa de ropa -. La tuya está en el cuartito de plancha...

- Escucha Taki... - intervino Gô, pero lo cortaron rápidamente.

- Por última vez: NO pienso ponerle ternera - le contestó cortante.

- ¡Pero donde se ha visto un estofado sin carne! - reclamó el moreno. Era como si acabaran de decirle que el mar sabía a limón.

- Este es un plato típico de Okinawa - dijo tercamente el castaño, dejando bien claro que no iba a ceder -. No lleva carne y punto.

- Pero ayer ya comí pescado, hoy toca carne - insistió Gô como un niño al que no le dejan bajar a jugar a la calle -. Dile algo Joey.

El rubio parpadeó, lo había pillado por sorpresa. Lo cierto es que le parecía algo surrealista verlos allí peleando por lo que iban a comer.

- Bueno yo... - empezó no muy seguro de que decir.

- Él no cuenta. No ha probado mi estofado - replicó Taki molesto - y tú tampoco. Así que no aceptaré queja alguna hasta que los dos lo hayáis probado.

- ¿Eh? - atinó a decir Joey confundido.

- En vez de estar aquí molestando id a poner la mesa - ordenó Taki echándolos de la cocina - y no quiero veros por aquí dentro - y cerró de un portazo.

- Agh... al final pescado - masculló Gô con una mano en la nuca -. Bueno ya has oído Joey, a poner la mesa.

- Pero... ¿de verdad me quedo a comer? - preguntó el rubio aun algo aturdido.

- Claro que sí - contestó Gô una vez en el comedor - ya lo has oído, no cocinará carne hasta que los dos le critiquemos el estofado.

- No quiero molestar...

- Bah, no eres molestia. Además - dijo en tono confidencial - Taki es el mejor cocinero que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Entonces por qué le criticas los platos? - preguntó Joey sin entender.

- Porque está guapísimo cuando se enfada - sonrió con picardía.

Joey parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Enfadar a la persona que te gusta para que te haga caso... No era una mala táctica. Él la había usado por años, pero no siempre obtenías buenos resultados.

La comida transcurrió con la habitual tranquilidad de aquella casa. A regañadientes, Gô aceptó que el estofado estaba bueno, puesto que Joey se había puesto del lado de Taki tras la primera cucharada. Aunque no olvidó decir que estaría mejor con algo de ternera.

Tampoco faltaron los típicos comentarios con doble sentido que el moreno le dedicaba a su compañero de piso, haciendo que Joey se atragantara un par de veces.

- Déjalo ya ¿quieres? - le replicó Taki mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al rubio para que pasara el bocado.

- Vale, vale... - cedió Gô regresando a lo suyo.

- No le hagas caso, siempre es así - dijo Taki con pesar.

- Ya... - murmuró de forma ahogada mientras bebía agua - Por cierto, hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntaros.

- Dispara pues.

- ¿Sabéis si en la cafetería de abajo necesitan personal para las mañanas?

- ¿El Roots? - preguntó Gô, Joey asintió con la cabeza - No, no lo creo, ya tiene a dos camareros.

- Entiendo... - el rubio parecía desanimado.

- ¿No te van bien las cosas en el horno de pan? - preguntó el moreno. Sabía de sobra que tenía tres empleos en total, pero como solo les había hablado del horno no podía comentar otra cosa.

- No, no es eso... pero necesito un empleo para las mañanas - y se apresuró a añadir -. Un sobre sueldo, ya sabéis que la vida en Tokyo está muy cara.

- Bueno... si oímos de algo te lo diremos. Aunque hay algo que te quiero preguntar yo - dijo Taki, Joey asintió con la cabeza -. Aquellos tipos del callejón ¿por qué te llamaron Dragón Negro?

Joey pareció meditar una respuesta que no lo comprometiera demasiado. Ninguno de los otros dos le metió prisa, debían averiguar cuanto pudieran del chico, eso les había dicho el jefe tras hablar con el cliente.

- Es solo un mote - dijo finalmente sin darle mucha importancia -, una tontería...

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu tatuaje? - inquirió Gô. Joey se llevó una mano al hombro en un acto reflejo.

- En parte... - miró el reloj y se puso en pie - Tengo que irme ya, he quedado. Muchísimas gracias por la comida. Estaba deliciosa.

- De nada Joey. Sabes que eres bien venido, cuando quieras ven.

- Gracias otra vez. Buenas tardes.

Joey se fue escaleras abajo, aunque antes de llegar a la calle, se encontró con un joven de cabellos claros que se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido hasta que salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taki abrió la puerta, pensando que tal vez Joey se había dejado algo.

- ¡HOLA CHICOS! - fue el entusiasta saludo que recibió y que por poco no lo dejó sordo.

- Kanji, NO grites - le dijo apretando los dientes.

- Ah, lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo - dijo riendo bobamente - ¡Hola Gô!

Taki puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble que un chico de su edad tuviera semejante vozarrón.

- Hola ¿qué tal tu madre? - preguntó Gô preocupado. Kanji sonrió tristemente mientas se encogía de hombros.

- Como siempre... aun no me perdona lo que pasó en el bar. Me ha dicho que no vuelva a visitarla... - Taki le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

- Tranquilo, ya recapacitará - aseguró Gô.

- Eso espero. Por cierto ¿el chico que me he cruzado en las escaleras es algún coleguita tuyo?

- En realidad es un trabajo - aclaró el moreno.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo de que - dijo cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de recordar.

- Trabaja en el Dream Stars por las tardes, tal vez sea de eso...

- No, hace mucho que no voy por allí. Desde que empecé con los trucos de magia en vez de... - de pronto abrió los ojos como platos (los chicos casi hubieran jurado haber visto aparecer una bombilla sobres su cabeza) - ¡Ya lo tengo! Dejadme el ordenador un segundo.

Kanji ya se había sentado ante este antes de que le hubieran dado permiso y había empezado a navegar por Internet.

- ¿Nos vas a explicar que se te ha ocurrido o nos piensas dejar ignorantes? - preguntó Gô mirando por encima de su hombro la pantalla del ordenador.

- Veréis, hace años se puso muy de moda un juego de cartas llamado 'Duelo de Monstruos', dos personas se enfrentaban con cartas de monstruos, hechizos y trampas. Se hacían torneos y competiciones por todos lados.

- Si, recuerdo haberlo visto anunciado por la tele - comentó Taki.

- ¿Tú jugabas a eso? - preguntó Gô viendo como pinchaba un par de enlaces.

- Estaba muy de moda en mi colegio, pero lo dejé cuando empecé a interesarme más activamente por la magia.

Gô pensó que hubiera hecho mejor quedándose con las cartas...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro chico?

- Hace tres años, el dueño de 'Ilusiones Industriales' montó un torneo, solo podían ir los duelistas que habían sido invitados por este.

- ¿A que te refieres con "duelistas"? - inquirió Taki acercándose una silla para ver de cerca la página que empezaba a mostrarse.

- Así es como se hacen llamar los que practican este juego - explicó Kanji -, igual que los que leen mangas se hacen llamar Otakus o los que ven Stargate se llaman Gaters...

- Ya... ¿este es el torneo que nos decías? - preguntó Gô viendo las grandes letras que acababan de aparecer en la web con toda la parafernalia posible.

- El mismo... - canturreó con una gran sonrisa.

Fue al link que rezaba 'Ganadores' y lo pinchó. En pocos segundos aparecieron una serie de fotos con los nombres de los finalistas y su posición.

- Vaya, el ganador fue un niño bastante raro - comentó Gô con el ceño fruncido mirando el psicodélico peinado del tal Yugi Moto.

- Aunque la semifinalista, Valentaine, no estaba nada mal - dejó escapar Taki observando las curvas de la rubia. Gô le dio un gruñido de desaprobación.

Apareció la foto de otro sujeto que se veía a la legua que era un macarra de poca monta que no tenía donde caerse muerto. Y finalmente la que los dejó con los ojos abiertos como platos: cabello dorado algo desgarbado, ojos canela, sonrisa radiante... un solo nombre que lo decía todo.

- Joey Wheeler - leyó Kanji -, quedó segundo tras la descalificación de Kit por hacer trampas y estuvo a punto de vencer a Moto; que por cierto eran muy amigos, se dice que iban a la misma clase en un instituto de Dominó City.

- Pero eso está en la otra punta de Japón - opinó Taki desconcertado - ¿Qué demonios hace en Tokyo?

- Ni idea - dijo Kanji tecleando -, después de ese torneo participó en otros locales quedando casi siempre en buenas posiciones. Se rumoreaba que solo competía por dinero, pero no creo que solo fuera por eso...

- ¿Ya entonces tenía problemas de solvencia? - preguntó Gô arqueando una ceja - ¿en qué gastará todo el dinero?

- Se dice que el dinero que ganó en el 'Reino de los Duelistas', el torneo de Ilusiones Industriales - intervino Kanji mientras el ordenador cargaba otra página -, lo gastó para que su hermana pudiera ser operada, aunque no sé de que...

- Una acción muy noble - aseguró Taki leyendo con curiosidad el título de la siguiente web -. 'Ciudad batalla' ¿eso también fue un torneo?

- ¡Fue la cumbre de los torneos! - afirmó Kanji con los ojos brillantes de emoción - El Duelo de Monstruos puede jugarse sobre un tapete como cualquier otro juego de cartas. Pero también en virtualizadores. Es algo impresionante de ver. Los primeros eran tan grandes como una pista de hockey, tenían dos paneles de control en los que se ponían los jugadores y al introducir las cartas aparecían reproducciones holográficas de las cartas.

- Sí, algo de eso me suena... - dijo Gô rascándose la cabeza - salió por la tele hace poco. Pero no eran grandes campos de juego, si no unas cosas parecidas a reproductores de CD.

- Ese es el último modelo realizado por Kaiba Corp. Los primeros prototipos de campos de duelo portátiles, se hicieron por la época en que terminó 'el Reino de los Duelistas', meses después, en 'Ciudad batalla' se hizo la presentación oficial. Todos los participantes tenían uno, de esa forma se podía tener un duelo en cualquier parte.

- Todo eso está muy bien ¿pero que tiene que ver con el rubio? - dijo Taki ya cansado de la historia del Duelo de Monstruos.

- Ah, si... lo siento. Es que cuando me entusiasmo... La última vez que se vio a Joey Wheeler en un torneo fue en este: 'Ciudad batalla' - en el ordenador salió una serie de fotos con aquellos que habían llegado a las semifinales. Algunos tenían unas pintas más que raras: desde el mocoso de cabellos herizados de antes hasta un grandullón con media cara tatuada, otro con cara de psicópata, la rubia despampanante, etc... -. Después de eso desapareció del mapa literalmente. Incluso se puso un anuncio en los periódicos pidiendo pistas sobre su paradero.

- Si lo que quería era huir y esconderse, Tokyo es el mejor sitio para hacerlo - murmuró Taki.

- Oye, espera - saltó Gô señalando la pantalla - ¿Qué es eso?

- Ah, pues verás... - pinchó la ventana para que se abriera - Una de las características de 'Ciudad batalla', era que el perdedor del duelo tenía que entregar su carta más valiosa al ganador. Esta era la carta de mayor valor de Wheeler.

En pantalla apareció una de las cartas del juego, en ella se veía representado un fiero dragón negro de llameantes ojos escarlata.

- Si hace tres años era una carta rara, ahora es de coleccionista - finalizó Kanji asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Taki sin comprender.

- Todos los años, 'Ilusiones Industriales', hace un recuento de las cartas que actualmente son aptas para juego. Originalmente se lanzaron 50 ejemplares del dragón negro de ojos rojos. En el recuento de este año se supo que solo quedan seis.

- Menudo descenso... ¿es normal que desaparezcan así?

- La verdad es que no, pero las cartas de monstruos son las más castigadas y tratándose de una edición limitada... El caso más extremo es el del dragón blanco de ojos azules. Solo fabricaron cuatro y a día de hoy solo sobreviven tres ¡Y los tres los tiene la misma persona! El mundo está muy mal repartido...

- ¿Puedes buscar una imagen de ese dragón blanco? - pidió Gô con inusitado interés.

- Claro - tras unos segundos apareció la susodicha carta. Gô observó a los dos dragones como confirmando algo.

- Estos son - dijo finalmente -, no hay duda.

- ¿Qué son? - preguntó Kanji perdido.

- El tatuaje que lleva Joey en la espalda - explicó con una sonrisa -. Son estos dos dragones.

- ¿Joey Wheeler lleva tatuado en su espalda al dragón blanco de ojos azules? - preguntó Kanji escéptico. Gô asintió dándole un trago a su cerveza - ¡Eso es imposible! - gritó de golpe haciendo que el moreno se atragantara.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Taki mientras su compañero intentaba recuperar la respiración.

- ¡O venga, el dragón blanco es la representación de su máximo rival, su opuesto, su antagonista¡SU NÉMESIS! Llevarlo tatuado es ilógico...

- Bueno, tal vez sea una representación un tanto rebuscada del Yin-Yang - opinó Taki, aunque ni a él mismo le convencía la respuesta - ¿Y quien es exactamente su 'némesis'? Eso suena un poco extremista...

- Si hubieras visto alguno de sus enfrentamientos no dirías eso - aseguró con vehemencia mientras buscaba en Internet -. Su némesis es el amo de los tres dragones blancos, el segundo mejor duelista del mundo, dueño absoluto de Kaiba Corp. e inventor de los holodiscos...

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció la fotografía de un chico de no más 20 años, cabellos castaños pulcramente peinados, rasgos finos y severos que acentuaban su imagen de témpano de hielo, pero sin duda lo que más intimidaba eran sus ojos, azules y profundos como el océano que parecían acuchillar el alma.

- Seto Kaiba - finalizó Kanji señalando la pantalla.

- Anda ya - espetó Gô - ¿cómo va a ser ese mocoso dueño de una compañía tan grande?

- Pues lo es - dijo Taki - lo vi hace tiempo en las noticias. Se hizo cargo de la empresa con apenas 15 años. Es un genio, un superdotado...

- ¿Superdotado en qué? - preguntó Gô con sonrisa maliciosa. Taki rodó los ojos con cansancio.

- No puedes pensar en otra cosa ¿verdad?

- Terminó la carrera de empresariales en seis meses y el master en tres - aclaró Kanji leyendo la información de la web, ignorando el doble sentido del comentario de Gô - se dice que de no haber sido por esa ley que no permite que se dé el Graduado Escolar hasta los dieciséis, hubiera terminado el instituto a los trece años.

- Un chico con prisas, eso nunca es bueno - opinó Gô encendiéndose un cigarro -. Y conocía a Joey de los torneos ¿cierto?

- Bueno, en realidad estaban en la misma escuela. Dicen que ahí empezó su rivalidad... pero no sé como.

- En fin, al menos ahora ya sabemos algo más de la historia del rubio bonito - terció Gô.

- Pero seguimos sin saber como terminó trabajando de mula para los yakuzas de Kato - recordó Taki.

- Tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos - dijo Gô apartando a Kanji y abriendo una nueva ventana en el ordenador. En ella aparecía un puntito parpadeante moviéndose por las calles de la ciudad -. De momento el jefe solo nos ha ordenado vigilarlo.

- Y eso haremos - terció Taki apoyándose en su hombro.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí Tenshi Lain emitiendo para la red ¿Qué tal va la peña?

Con este capítulo pasamos el meridiano del fic. Dos capítulos más y 'se fini'. La verdad es que este fic no es de los más inspirados que he hecho, pero me hacía ilusión subirlo.

¡Y ahora si puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ¡POR FIN TENGO TODOS LOS NÚMERO DE ANGEL SANCTUARY¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH XD¡SOY FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ! ToT

Muchas gracias a todas/os los que me leen, dejen reviw o no.

Ja ne!


	5. Cap 5

**Black dragon.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en amarillo:

Esta historia es un crossover de los mangas Yu-gi-oh! y Yellow (peligro) que pertenecen respectivamente a Kazuki Takashi y Makoto Tateno.

Contendrá Shonen Ai, palabrotas y algo de violencia (pero tampoco nada del otro jueves)

La historia se desarrollará en el mundo del manga Yellow, pero si no lo conoces no pasa nada; de todas formas esta historia iría ubicada a la mitad del tomo 2, cuando todavía no se revela nada importante de la trama.

También habrán personajes de mi propia invención (para variar XD)

Cap. 5

Apenas eran las doce de la noche y Joey caminaba a buen paso por las desiertas y roñosas calles de aquel barrio que ya se le hacía tan desagradablemente conocido. El peso de su mochila apenas era nada, pero para él era como cargar una tonelada. Veneno, poder, muerte, perdición... eso era lo que llevaba a sus espaldas. Apenas dos quilos de polvo blanco que podían provocar la destrucción de cientos de personas en pocas horas.

Lo sabía y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lanzar la mochila a la bahía, pero no podía. Tal vez fuera la muerte para otros, pero para él era su salvación.

Se coló por la esquina del callejón ignorando al siempre presente mendigo de la misma forma que este le ignoraba todas las veces.

Llegó hasta la puerta del final del callejón y llamó. Tras dar la contraseña el guardián lo dejó pasar. Atravesar aquel corredor nunca antes se le había hecho tan difícil.

Definitivamente aquel no era su día. Apenas había llegado al Dream Stars, el encargado le había dicho que ya no era necesario que fuera más. No le había dado más explicaciones por más que se las pidió, tan solo le dio la paga de la semana y le dio la espalda. Aquello era demasiado... había perdido dos de sus trabajos en apenas 9 horas. La cosa pintaba muy mal.

- ¡Oh, Si! - gritó alguien al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de pasar, pero Joey ni se inmutó, ya tenía bastante en que pensar.

Subió las sucias escaleras y se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho del señor Kato. Llamó dos veces.

- Adelante - dijo una voz desde dentro. Joey no se movió, aquella no era la voz del señor Kato. Finalmente abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó. Allí estaban los dos tipos que siempre estaban junto al jefe.

- ¡Ah! por fin llegas Dragón Negro - dijo Toaki apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero atestado de colillas -, el jefe te espera arriba.

- ¿Arriba? - repitió Joey perdiendo al instante todo el color de cara - ¿Por qué?

- Tu sabrás - dijo con simpleza Ken encogiéndose de hombros, sin mirarlo mientras hacía paquetitos con pastillas de color amarillo.

- Mejor no le hagas esperar... - le aconsejó Toaki con una sonrisa burlona mientras encendía otro cigarro.

Joey no dijo nada más. Cerró la puerta y miró hacia las escaleras que subían con el pánico pintado en sus pupilas canela. No quería subir... pero no tenía más remedio o después sería peor.

Inspiró profundamente para armarse de valor y empezó a subir a la vez que los incontenibles recuerdos inundaban su mente. El recuerdo de cómo había empezado su actual pesadilla...

---------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------

Ya era de noche y Joey dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Su habitación estaba tan desordenada como de costumbre. Su ropa tirada de cualquier manera, revistas esparcidas por los suelos, las estanterías a rebosar de trastos, envoltorios de chicle por el suelo... lo único medianamente ordenado era su mesita de noche: una lamparilla algo abollada por las repetidas caídas, un despertador al que le faltaba la manecilla de los segundos y una ordenada baraja de Duelo de Monstruos.

La razón por la que su cuarto estaba siempre en tal estado era sencilla según él "No tengo nada lo suficientemente valioso para que merezca la pena estar ordenado".

Un sentimiento un tanto deprimente, pero cierto. Lo único material que consideraba valioso era su baraja, por eso era lo único en orden en aquel caos.

De repente la puerta del piso se abrió y cerró de forma violenta, consiguiendo que el chico se levantara sobresaltado. Él tenía el sueño muy ligero, aunque todos pensaran que cuando dormía no había Dios que lo despertara. Miró con disgusto el reloj y al darse cuenta de la intempestiva hora, maldijo entre dientes al desconsiderado que tenía por padre. Por él podía volver a la hora que quisiera de sus juergas, pero que no hiciera tanto ruido al regresar.

Joey volvió a tumbarse en la cama e intentó volver a coger el sueño, pero no pudo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y su padre entró hecho un mar de nervios a la vez que encendía la luz.

- ¡Joey, levante deprisa! - le dijo. El muchacho lo miró con los ojos medio ciegos por la repentina luz.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres¿Tienes idea de la hora que es...?

- ¡Eso no importa! - le cortó el viejo, fue entonces que Joey notó el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba - Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo que nos vamos¿Por qué¿A donde?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones - le dijo tajante -. Recoge lo imprescindible y vámonos.

- No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa - le dijo Joey cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con determinación. El señor Wheeler lo miró exasperado, pero sabiendo lo terco que era su hijo prefirió hablar para ahorrar tiempo en berrinches.

- Joey me he metido en problemas gordos. Tengo que desaparecer de la ciudad...

- Pues hazlo, no es la primera vez - le cortó Joey con disgusto. Sabía muy bien lo pendenciero que era su padre: Mujeres, bebida y juego, a eso se reducía su vida. Seguramente se habría vuelto a endeudar hasta el cuello...

- Pero ahora es diferente - insistió el viejo - los DOS estamos en problemas.

- ¿Yo también? - dijo Joey sorprendido; al momento sus ojos se volvieron turbios y repletos de cólera - ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora?

El señor Wheeler se revolvió el deslucido pelo rubio con nerviosismo.

- Joey créeme... - empezó a explicar con voz suplicante - yo no sabía quienes eran... ni lo que hacían... creía que podría manejarlos... que solo eran estafadores de tres al cuarto... pero no lo son. Es gente muy peligrosa... demasiado... No se contentarán con romperme un par de huesos... si huyo vendrán a por ti y te sonsacarán lo que quieran... ¡aunque no sepas nada¡Por eso debemos irnos YA!

Joey se cubrió el rostro con las manos y respiró profundamente. Acto seguido se levantó y sin mirar a su padre empezó a meter ropa en una mochila.

- Estarás contento ¿verdad? - dijo con la voz cargada de hiel - Al final me has arrastrado a la perdición.

El señor Wheeler no dijo nada, simplemente salió del cuarto y fue a recoger sus cosas. Joey metió ropa, los ahorros que escondía en la lampara del techo y finalmente su baraja de cartas. No podía despedirse de sus amigos, ni de su hermana, ni de nadie... Maldijo mil veces a aquel que había acabado de destruir su vida... el mismo hombre que se la había dado en un principio.

Esa misma noche salieron de la ciudad escondidos en un tren de mercancías. Al amanecer se bajaron en un pueblo agrícola y de allí fueron haciendo autostop hacia el este. Durante seis meses se dedicaron a dar tumbos por medio país, huyendo de una invisible amenaza que amenazaba con consumirlos.

Finalmente llegaron a Tokio. La ciudad que nunca duerme y que siempre está llena de gente.

En principio habían llevado una vida más o menos normal. Su padre había dejado el juego y las mujeres fáciles, aunque la bebida era una amante a la que se negaba a abandonar. Aunque bien había aprendido a moderarse. Incluso había encontrado trabajo en el puerto, con su sueldo en conjunto con el que Joey se sacaba en su trabajo como camarero en un restaurante, les era suficiente para ir tirando.

De vez en cuando le llegaban lejanas noticias de su ciudad natal: nuevos torneos y competiciones que se celebraban con frecuencia. Pero Joey no podía arriesgarse a asistir a ninguno de ellos, ni como participante ni como espectador ¿y si lo reconocían? Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a su hermana, el Duelo de Monstruos y a... pero no podía. Les había costado mucho esconderse en aquella ciudad. No podía empezar a destacar ahora y lo haría en cuanto se presentara aun torneo. El dragón negro de ojos rojos había pasado a la categoría de carta de coleccionista, en cuanto la sacara en un duelo todos se interesarían y al final lo reconocerían. Por eso había escondido su preciada baraja en lo más profundo de su armario, para evitar la tentación.

Pero como la vida le había enseñado ya muchas veces, lo bueno no dura para siempre...

Una noche cuando regresó de trabajar se encontró con que su padre no estaba en casa. Eso lo extrañó bastante, esa semana tenía el turno de día ya debería estar allí... fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar y vio una nota pegada con un imán en la nevera: "Tienes Tofu para cenar. Está en la nevera. Papa."

Eso si lo dejó a cuadros. ODIABA el Tofu y su padre lo sabía de sobras ¿para que le dejaba eso de cena?

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta encontró un grueso sobre en vez del esperado (y odiado) plato de comida. Lo abrió con curiosidad y sus ojos se abrieron como platos: dinero, había mucho dinero dentro del sobre... y una carta. Rápidamente la cogió y la abrió para leerla.

"Querido hijo:

Joey sé que jamás me vas a perdonar por esto, pero no tengo alternativa. Sé que te juré que jamás volvería a jugar, pero la tentación pudo conmigo. Soy débil y sé que tengo un problema, pero no puedo evitarlo... Le debo mucho dinero a alguien y solo he conseguido reunir una parte de la deuda.

Seguramente irán a buscarme a casa, por eso te pido que dejes el dinero visible y huyas del piso. No puedo llevarte conmigo, está claro que solo te traigo problemas. Regresa a Dominó si quieres, a estas alturas ya no creo que nadie me busque por allí...

Lamento mucho traerte tantos problemas.

Te quiero mucho,

Tu padre."

Joey arrugó la carta y la tiró al cubo de basura. Maldito viejo... ¿nunca se cansaría de darle problemas?

Corrió a su cuarto y volvió a hacer la maleta deprisa, como meses atrás la había hecho en su ciudad natal. Acababa de colgarse la mochila en la espalda, cuando la puerta del apartamento fue abierta de una patada. Entraron varios hombres de malas pintas. Joey intentó salir de la casa por la ventana, pero dos de los desconocidos lo sujetaron y lo obligaron a permanecer sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde está Mike? - le gritó uno mientras los otros ponían patas arriba el apartamento.

- No lo sé - contestó Joey intentando mantener la calma. Una certera bofetada le cruzó el rostro.

- No mientas mocoso ¿dónde esta?

- ¡No tengo ni idea¡No lo he visto en todo el día!

- ¡Eh, Ken! Mira - dijo uno saliendo de la cocina con el dinero del sobre. El tal Ken lo contó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y el resto del dinero? - preguntó fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

- Solo hay eso... - contestó Joey limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla. Ken hizo ademán de volver a pegarle, pero otro lo detuvo.

- Dice la verdad, mira esto - Ken leyó la arrugada carta y negó con la cabeza.

- Al jefe no le va a gustar esto - murmuró. Se giró y miró a Joey por largo rato. Finalmente habló -. Coged al chico y metedlo en el coche. Regresamos.

- ¡Soltadme cabrones! - empezó a forcejear Joey cuando vio como lo levantaban en alto entre dos.

Pero de nada le sirvió. Antes de darse cuenta lo habían subido a un flamante coche negro con un gorilón a cada lado.

- Ya os he dicho que no sé donde está mi viejo.

- Eso ya lo veremos, tal vez el señor Kato consiga hacerte soltar la lengua.

Tras media hora de viaje, el coche se detuvo a la entrada de un sucio callejón y Joey fue llevado a rastras hasta la puerta metálica. El portero se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad pero no dijo nada y siguió con sus crucigramas.

El grupo se desperdigó por el lugar y Joey tuvo que subir junto con otros tres tipos al último piso.

La última planta solo tenía una puerta de madera algo abollada y con la pintura desconchada. Ken se acercó y dio un par de golpes con los nudillos. Al instante les indicaron que podían entrar. A Joey le pareció que aquella habitación estaba totalmente en desacorde con el resto del lugar.

Las paredes estaban perfectamente bien cuidadas, con finas cortinas en las ventanas, muebles caros, estanterías con libros y música de fondo. Sentado en un sillón de cuero se encontraba un hombre joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdosos, que leía con interés un grueso libro. No levantó la mirada cuando los otros entraron.

- ¿Y bien...?

- El pájaro voló jefe, pero se dejó a su polluelo en el nido - informó Ken. Le dio un empujón a Joey para que entrara, pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo de bruces.

Joey observó "al jefe" desde el suelo y se estremeció cuando sus ojos verdes se tornaron tormentosos y hambrientos.

- Así que tú eres el hijo de Wheeler... no te le pareces demasiado - dijo estudiándolo de arriba abajo -. Y dime chico ¿dónde está tu padre?

- No lo sé. Cuando he llegado esta tarde no estaba... pero dejó dinero para pagar su deuda - respondió Joey poniéndose en pie lentamente sin apartar la mirada del moreno. Como si estuviera ante una peligrosa fiera. El jefe dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Ken el cual asintió.

- Hay un millón de Yenes señor Kato - dijo alzando el sobre y entregándoselo a su patrón.

- Eso es a penas un tercio - dijo el señor Kato con el ceño fruncido.

Joey suspiró mentalmente ¿Cómo demonios se había gastado su padre tres millones de yenes en tan poco tiempo?

- Bueno, pues si Wheeler no puede pagar su deuda... - empezó a decir Kato mirando de una forma espeluznante a Joey - lo hará su hijo.

- Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero... - se defendió Joey angustiado.

El señor Kato sonrió de lado y se puso de pie, era al menos una cabeza más alto que Joey y bastante cuadrado de hombros, no podría derribarlo a puñetazos y menos teniendo en cuanta los tres grandullones de la puerta y los de abajo.

- Tranquilo... - dijo sujetándole el mentón con una mano - además, hay otras formas de cobrarse... - murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada mientras acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar.

- Puedo pagarle poco a poco con mi sueldo - intentó Joey dando un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Esto pareció divertir al yakuza.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí... todas las semanas le traeré una parte de mi sueldo y así saldaré la deuda... - dijo Joey intentando mantenerse firme y que su voz no flaqueara demasiado.

- Mmm... interesante propuesta, pero el caso es que a tu padre ya le dejé esas facilidades de pago y me prometió que a día de hoy ya tendría pagados dos millones - alzó el sobre - y aquí solo hay uno.

- Si... si yo le consigo el millón que falta antes del viernes... ¿Me permitirá seguir pagando la deuda como le he dicho?

Ken y los otros rieron a sus espaldas ante tal propuesta, pero Kato pareció considerar la idea.

- Estamos a Martes ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un millón en tres días?

- Puedo hacerlo - aseguró Joey con tanta determinación en la mirada que pareció convencer a Kato.

- Muy bien... tienes hasta la media noche del Viernes. Si para entonces no has cumplido, te aseguro que lamentarás haber nacido y me cobraré la deuda con intereses.

Joey solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí temblando de pies a cabeza.

Aún no se podía creer, en lo que se había metido pero tenía que cumplir o terminaría como juguete en manos de los yakuzas.

Tardó dos días en dar con el tipo apropiado, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Era el dueño de una tienda especializada en el Duelo de Monstruos y demás juegos de realidad virtual. Un hombrecillo pequeño y de ojos avariciosos, en principio se había mostrado escéptico con su propuesta, pero al final había decidido escucharlo.

Joey fue con él al despacho y se sentó ante la mesa.

- Y bien joven ¿cuál es esa carta que quiere venderme? - dijo con voz aguda colocándose bien las gafas de culo de botella.

Joey sacó de su mochila la baraja, fue pasando los naipes con nostalgia y tristeza y finalmente escogió una.

- Esta - dijo mostrándole a su adorado dragón negro de ojos rojos. Al dependiente se le abrieron los ojos como platos, parecía que acabara de aparecérsele el mismísimo Buda o algo así.

- ¿Pero como es que tienes... - murmuró estupefacto estirando sus codiciosas manos hacia la carta.

- Eso no importa - le cortó apartándola de su alcance. El hombrecillo parpadeó como recién salido de un trance y miró a Joey - ¿Me pagará lo que le pido?

- Bueno es mucho dinero y...

- No me venga con cuentos. Podría vender esta carta por el triple de lo que usted me quiere dar.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hace? - espetó con desagrado. No le gustaba aquel mocoso, a saber de donde había sacado una carta tan valiosa...

- No tengo tiempo para buscar más compradores - dijo cortante Joey y el hombrecillo lo miró suspicaz - ¿Acepta el trato?

Tras varios instantes el hombre asintió. Veinte minutos después Joey salía de la tienda con un millón de yenes en el bolsillo, una carta menos en su baraja y el corazón destrozado por desprenderse de su más querido tesoro.

Cuando Kato tuvo ante si el dinero, no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

- Muy bien, veo que has cumplido - le dijo tras guardar el dinero en su caja fuerte.

- Así es... ¿Cumplirá usted?

- Por supuesto... cada quince días esperaré tu pago... No obstante...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Joey con desconfianza.

- Tardarás mucho solo con tu sueldo de camarero...

- ¿Cómo sabe que soy camarero?

- De la misma forma que sé como conseguiste este dinero - sonrió Kato de forma torcida -. No sabía que una simple carta pudiera pagarse tan bien...

- No era una simple carta... - murmuró Joey.

- No era el dragón negro y rojo... o algo así. No me interesa mucho eso, pero supongo que ya no tendrás más pequeñas joyas como esa para pagar antes la deuda ¿cierto? - Joey negó con la cabeza - Por eso te propongo ganarte un 'extra'.

- ¿Como? - inquirió Joey con desconfianza, no le gustaba como lo miraba el jefe yakuza.

- Haciéndome de recadero. Tan solo tendrás que traerme ciertos paquetes un par de veces al mes.

- ¿Quiere que sea su mula? - dijo Joey con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso es... Con cada entrega te descontaría 20.000 yenes de tu deuda ¿Qué me dices?

Joey lo meditó un momento, lo cierto es que le vendría bien ese descuento y si iba con cuidado no lo pillaría la poli y no le pasaría nada... ¿Cómo demonios había ido a caer en eso?

- Está bien... - murmuró Joey estrechando la mano que el señor Kato le extendía para cerrar el trato. Pero después no le soltó y Joey se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

- Hay otra forma de sacarte un extra y tal vez de pagar la deuda en menos tiempo...

- ¿De que forma? - preguntó Joey.

El señor Kato tiró de él hasta pegar su cuerpo al suyo y apresó su cintura con sus brazos. Joey se puso de inmediato tenso.

- Con tu cuerpo... - musitó acercando sus labios peligrosamente. Joey le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó lo máximo posible.

- ¡De eso nada¡antes muerto! - le espetó con los ojos refulgentes de ira.

- Vale, vale... no hay porque ponerse así... pero - dijo amenazante sujetándole la barbilla - si te retrasas en uno solo de tus pagos me lo cobraré así - y antes de que Joey pudiera reaccionar, estaba atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo del yakuza, mientras este lo besaba ferozmente - ¿Queda claro?

- Si... - musitó Joey para después salir corriendo del lugar.

---------------------------FLASHBACK/end---------------------------

Así habían empezado sus tratos con el clan Yakuza de Kato. Siempre había procurado llevar al día sus pagos porque estaba seguro de que no le perdonarían ni un retraso. Los ojos verdes de Kato aseguraban que esperaba el más mínimo fallo por su parte para cobrarse de la forma que él quería.

Pero Joey no lo permitiría. Mucho tiempo atrás, había jurado que nadie más lo tocaría de aquella manera que tanto ansiaba el yakuza. Solo una persona tenía ese derecho...

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar la melancolía de su mirada y llamó a la puerta esperando que no hubiera nadie.

- Adelante.

La habitación estaba como siempre, arreglada y elegante... dando la impresión de que acababas de entrar en otra dimensión, al compararla con el reto del lugar. Junto a la ventana se encontraba el señor Kato, con una copa de coñac en las manos, vestido con una camisa oscura desabrochada y pantalones ajustados negros. Era la viva imagen de la seducción, pero Joey no se dejaba engañar por su aspecto de gentelman.

- Buenas noches dragón negro - saludó Kato al verlo cerrar la puerta.

Joey suspiró, desde que el yakuza supo de donde sacó el dinero la primera vez, que lo llamaba así. Él decía que era porque irradiaba la misma fuerza que el monstruo, Joey pensaba que era para torturarlo, recordándole a cada momento el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer al desprenderse de ella.

El rubio no contestó el saludo, se limitó a dejar la mochila sobre la mesa.

- Aquí esta el encargo - dijo con voz seria. Pero Kato ni siquiera miró la mochila. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en él.

- Tienes mala cara Joey - dijo mientras dejaba la copa al lado de la mochila y se le acercaba. Estiró una mano para posarla en su frente pero Joey dio un paso atrás - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente - respondió. No iba a decirle que acababa de perder dos de sus trabajos y que apenas tenía suficiente para pagarle dos meses de deuda.

- Pues yo te veo muy pálido - insistió el mafioso acariciando su mejilla -. Ven siéntate y descansa un poco antes de irte...

- No puedo, tengo que irme a trabajar - intentó negarse el rubio, pero Kato lo tenía firmemente sujeto del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el sofá.

- Aun faltan cuatro horas para que empieces... tienes tiempo de sobra - aseguró mientras servía una copa de coñac a Joey y se la acercaba.

- Yo no bebo alcohol - declaró el rubio.

- Oh, solo es una copa, con esto no te vas a emborrachar - dijo sonriente el mayor -, además te quitará la palidez de las mejillas.

A regañadientes Joey cogió la copa, al fin y al cabo una copa no lo mataría y tal vez así consiguiera calmar el nervio que se había apoderado de su estómago. Kato recuperó su copa y la hizo chocar con cuidado contra la de Joey.

- Salud... - musitó antes de dar un trago.

Joey imitó el gesto y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no escupir. Aquello quemaba a rabiar, sentía como su garganta se encarnizaba al paso de la bebida.

- Creo que es un poco fuerte para ti - sonrió Kato divertido. Joey arrugó la nariz de forma graciosa y dejó el baso sobre la mesita.

- Ya le dije que no bebo... - se defendió Joey.

- Una costumbre muy sana, aunque tu padre no la seguía - Joey frunció el ceño. Eso era algo que no necesitaba que le recordaran. Se frotó los ojos distraídamente, le estaba entrando sueño... - Y dime Joey ¿qué tal el trabajo? - preguntó Kato para seguir con la conversación.

- Muy bien... - murmuró Joey parpadeando ¿por qué demonios estaba todo borroso?

- Me alegro ¿sabes? En el periódico decían que cada vez hay más despidos por culpa de la crisis económica del país y me preocupaba que tú acabaras en la misma situación.

Joey lo miró extrañado ¿A que demonios venía eso? Tal vez sabía que ya no...

- No se preocupé seguiré trabajando y le pagaré puntualmente. Como siempre - dijo con seguridad levantándose. O intentándolo al menos, la habitación se había puesto a dar vueltas de repente -. Tengo que irme a trabajar... - murmuró llevándose una mano a la frente mientras bizqueaba.

- No es preciso que vayas - dijo Kato bebiendo otra vez de su copa -, en cuanto llegues el dueño te dirá lo mismo que tus otros dos ex - jefes te han dicho hoy.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Joey aturdido apenas entendiendo lo que le decía entre la espesa niebla que cubría su mente.

- El dueño de la panadería ya no requiere tus servicios. Los negocios van mal en todos lados... es una lástima - dijo con fingido pesar mientras alzaba su baso y hacía tintinear el hielo.

- Usted... usted ha hecho que me despidan... - dijo ahogadamente Joey apoyándose en una mesa cercana y tirando al suelo varios libros, pero su mente embotada a penas registró ese detalle - ¿Por qué...?

- Ya me he cansado de esperar, quiero saldar la deuda ya - dijo llanamente fijando sus ojos esmeralda en Joey, el cual lo miraba sin entender por culpa de su repentino aturdimiento.

- Acordamos que le pagaría de esta manera... me dijo que no le importaba el tiempo que tardara... - Joey cerró los ojos y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían - ¿Cómo pretende que le pague si me quita mi trabajo?

A penas terminó la pregunta tuvo a Kato a escasos centímetros de él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en que momento se había levantado del sofá. Kato le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza y se perdió en aquellas turbias profundidades canelas.

- Ya te dije como quería que me pagaras - susurró antes de devorar sus labios en un beso salvaje.

Joey intentó alejarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. No pudo quitar las manos que se aferraban a su cintura y nuca con excesiva fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Tras varios e intensos segundos Kato se separó para recuperar el aire. Joey lo miraba con profundo desprecio.

- ¿Qué demonios me has dado? - preguntó apenas distinguiendo las luces y las sombras del lugar.

- Nada malo - susurró paseando sus labios por el fino cuello que se exponía indefenso ante él - solo es algo que te ayudará a relajarte...

- No quiero... - dijo Joey con sus pocas fuerzas intentando separarse.

Lanzó su puño contra el estómago del yakuza, dejándolo sin aire unos instantes. Joey caminó hacia la puerta que no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro, pero antes de alcanzarla tropezó con algo y calló de bruces al suelo.

Aturdido por la caída y el incesante mareo, apenas fue consciente de cómo lo alzaban del suelo y lo dejaban en el sofá. Apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Kato empezó a quitarle la ropa y a morder su piel expuesta.

Cerró los ojos rogando porque todo fuera un sueño, porque pudiera despertar lejos de allí, al lado de aquella persona a la que tanto quería y a la que no había podido ver en tanto tiempo. En medio de los delirios que precedían a la inconsciencia, pudo distinguir los rasgos hermosos de aquella persona y su sonrisa dulce, aquella que pocas personas jamás le habían visto.

Estiró la mano hacía la figura de su alucinación y pidió con voz queda mientras dos lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Por favor Seto... ayúdame...

CONTINUARÁ...

Unxaaa! Muchas gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	6. Cap 6

**Black dragon.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en amarillo:

Esta historia es un crossover de los mangas Yu-gi-oh! y Yellow (peligro) que pertenecen respectivamente a Kazuki Takashi y Makoto Tateno.

Contendrá Shonen Ai, palabrotas y algo de violencia (pero tampoco nada del otro jueves)

La historia se desarrollará en el mundo del manga Yellow, pero si no lo conoces no pasa nada; de todas formas esta historia iría ubicada a la mitad del tomo 2, cuando todavía no se revela nada importante de la trama.

También habrán personajes de mi propia invención (para variar XD)

Cap. 6

Kato separó la boca de aquel cuello de dulce sabor y observó con curiosidad a su bello dragón.

¿Quién sería ese Seto¿Algún amigo¿tal vez un amante?

Bah... ¿Qué importaba? Si lo era debía de haber sido de hace mucho tiempo, porque en los meses que hacía que conocía al rubio, este no había mantenido ninguna relación de ningún tipo con nadie. Bien lo sabía él, que se había encargado en persona de que así fuera. Nadie tendría al rubio antes que él.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Joey. Aquel rostro seguro de si mismo, aquellos ojos retadores... todo en su figura destilaba fuerza y carácter. Una fiera salvaje que no se dejaría domesticar fácilmente. Todo un reto. Y a él le encantaban los retos...

Desde un principio le había dejado claro lo que podía hacer para finiquitar la deuda rápidamente, pero Joey siempre se negaba. Su orgullo era más grande que su buen criterio. Pero no hizo nada, simplemente se limitó a observar que hacía la pequeña fiera para evitar lo inevitable.

Durante ese tiempo había estado jugando con él, llevándolo hasta el borde de la desesperación para que aceptara su propuesta por propia voluntad, pero el chico nunca caía. Sí le quitaba un trabajo, se buscaba otro... no cedía ante sus intentos de seducción, cuando nunca antes nadie se le había resistido. Pero ya dice el refrán que lo bueno se hace desear.

Ahora finalmente lo tenía a su merced, tal vez no como había pensado en un principio, pero ahí estaba. Tumbado en el sofá con la camisa abierta, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos nublados. Debía recordar darle una bonificación extra a Ken por darle aquellas benditas pastillas.

No podía más que rendirse ante aquella visión tan sensual. Paseó sus manos por el torso tostado sintiendo como vibraba el pecho con cada aliento y latido de su corazón. Se inclinó y lamió con gusto aquellos pimpollos rosados arrancando leves gemidos inconscientes del rubio que a esas alturas ya no sabía ni cual era su nombre. Aquella droga le había nublado por completo la consciencia y su cerebro solo registraba los estímulos físicos, sin tener en cuenta que o quien los provocaba.

Kato se sentía en el octavo cielo, tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando aquel cuerpo... pero no quería apresurarse. Quería disfrutar lentamente de su nuevo amante, saboreándolo con paciencia para que durara más... aunque a veces se preguntaba si algún día se cansaría. Sujetos con las características de Joey se presentan pocas veces en la vida.

Sus manos ya empezaban a centrarse en el cierre de sus pantalones cuando la ventana fue abierta de golpe. Dos tipos completamente vestidos de negro y con el rostro medio cubierto, entraron a saco y lo separaron de un brusco tirón. Kato no pudo poner bien los pies y terminó rodando por el suelo alfombrado.

- ¿Qué demonios os pensáis que hacéis! - bramó con furia.

- Solo cumplimos órdenes - dijo uno de ellos mientras iba hasta la mochila que Joey había llevado esa misma noche. Sacó una navaja y con movimientos precisos sacó la droga del doble fondo. Se giró hacia el otro desconocido y dijo -. Ya la tengo.

- Esto no quedará así- siseó Kato con veneno en la voz -. Nadie me roba en mis narices y sale vivo para contarlo.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - habló por primera vez el otro acercándose a Joey y examinando sus pupilas -. Está drogado...

- ¿No puedes meter a alguien en tu cama si no está hasta las cejas de Ph6? - dijo con burla el sujeto que aun sostenía la droga en sus manos - Que triste...

- Cierra la boca ladrón de mierda... ¡Y tú aléjate de él! - bromó al ver como el 2º ladrón cogía en brazos a Joey sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Creo que no - respondió mientras sonreía torcidamente por debajo de su máscara -. No es buena idea dejarlo a solas contigo y mucho menos con lo que está a punto de pasar...

- ¿De que demonios estás habla...? - pero fue interrumpido por la repentina señal de alarma de la habitación. Se acercaba la policía.

Escuchó movimiento en los pisos inferiores y vio por la ventana como varios coches patrulla se detenían en la calle rodeando el edificio.

- ¡Jefe¡jefe! - llamaba desde fuera Toaki aporreando la puerta - ¡la pasma está aquí¡están tumbando las puertas!

- ¡Idiota eso ya lo veo! - bramó abriendo la puerta - prendedle fuego al despacho y al laboratorio ¡Que no quede nada!

- Pero la mercancía aún está allí...

- ¡Si nos la pillan entonces si estaremos jodidos! - Toaki parecía a punto de seguir debatiendo pero entonces sus ojos captaron algo en la habitación.

- ¡Jefe detrás de usted!

Kato se dio la vuelta a la vez que sacaba la pistola que sus subordinado llevaba en la pistolera del pecho. Pero al mirar en el lugar en el que hacía unos segundos había dejado a los ladrones, comprobó que estos ya no estaban y que las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa nocturna. Llegó a la ventana en dos zancadas y se asomó. En el tejado del edificio contiguo pudo ver a los dos ladrones haciéndole un burlesco gesto con la mano... Kato, cegado de ira quitó el seguro a la pistola y apuntó en su dirección. Los mataría allí mismo... pero antes de poder apretar el gatillo una potente luz lo cegó obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro con un brazo.

- ¡Tira la pistola! - ordenó una voz desde la calle.

Entre los coche patrulla, varios policías apuntaban hacia arriba con sus armas, mientras varios focos iluminaban la fachada para vigilar que nadie saliera por las ventanas.

Kato volvió a mirar la azotea de enfrente, pero ya no había nadie allí. Sonrió despectivamente y dejó caer los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo pesadamente. Escuchaba como sus hombres eran reducidos y arrestados, también como la policía subía por las escaleras derribando puertas y esquivando las balas de sus hombres.

- Así como viene, se va... - murmuró a la noche mientras cuatro policías entraban con las pistolas por delante y le ordenaban que tirara el arma y pusiera las manos sobre la cabeza.

Kato tiró la pistola con pesadez y alzó lentamente los brazos hasta cruzar las manos tras la cabeza, sin perder aquella sonrisa de resignación. Aquella no había sido su noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taki observó desde la puerta de su dormitorio la pequeña figura que descansaba en su cama totalmente ovillada. Como un cachorrito desamparado que se recoge para protegerse del mundo.

Sonrió levemente ante tal idea y cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la sala se topó con la mirada seria de su compañero.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Duerme - contestó sentándose a su lado en el sofá pesadamente. Gô le acercó la cajetilla de tabaco y el castaño cogió uno -. Menuda noche... y suerte que llegamos a tiempo. Un poco más y...

- Pero llegamos - aseveró Gô. El tampoco quería pensar en que hubiera pasado -. De todas formas la policía lo hubiera detenido - aseveró, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso...

- Esa droga no le dejará secuelas ¿cierto? - preguntó buscando un mechero en sus bolsillos. Gô siguió atentamente el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus pantalones.

- No... - contestó al final - el Ph6 solo te deja atontado unas horas. Te desconecta la mente y deja que el cuerpo disfrute. Pero después nada...

- Mejor así ¿Dónde demonios...? - preguntó Taki ya cansado de no dar con el condenado mechero.

Gô le quitó el cigarrillo apagado de los labios y se lo puso en los suyos. Con la colilla del que él casi tenía consumido lo encendió y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa pícara.

- Gracias... - dijo Taki mostrándose tan neutral como le era posible - pero ¿no hubiera sido más simple darme el mechero que tienes escondido en tu bolsillo?

- Tal vez... - dijo divertido el moreno con aquella sonrisa seductora que tanto lo caracterizaba.

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza. Estiró el brazo y recogió el bote de cerveza que tenía a medias sobre la mesa baja. Aunque las cervezas no era lo único que había allí: una revista sobre coches, un cenicero, una cajetilla vacía, una bolsita de cacahuetes y el paquete de hachís que se habían llevado de la guarida de Kato.

- ¿Cuánto costará eso? - preguntó Gô con la cabeza ladeada intentando ponerle precio al paquete.

- De 6 millones para arriba calculo - dijo tranquilamente Taki dejando escapar el humo lentamente.

- Si, creo que si... ¿Cuándo vendrá el jefe con el cliente?

- Dijo que antes de las seis - contestó mirando por la ventana y viendo como el cielo empezaba a clarear -. Ya no tardarán.

Siguieron varios minutos de apacible silencio. Aunque este no duró mucho puesto que alguien estaba sumamente confundido con algo.

- Lo de la droga lo entiendo - dijo GÔ apagando su colilla - es una pasta y sería un desperdicio que la policía la confiscara, pero ¿Para qué nos pedirían que trajéramos también al chico?

- No lo sé, pero mejor sacarlo de allí a dejarlo y que la policía lo acusara de pertenecer a la banda de Kato y acabara entre rejas. Joey solo era un recadero y ni siquiera lo hacía porque quisiera - dijo Taki apagando también su cigarro -. Desde luego tiene mala suerte el chico...

- Si sigues hablando en ese tono de él me vas a poner celoso - refunfuñó Gô poniendo morritos. Taki sonrió divertido.

- No digas chorradas... sabes que a mi no me gustan los jovencitos. Solo a ti...

A penas pudo terminar la frase y ya tenía a Gô encima de él robándole un beso hambriento. Intentó apartarse, pero el moreno no le dejó. Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire.

- Me encantas cuando sonríes así - dijo Gô con voz sensual acariciando el rostro de su compañero. Pero un repentino puñetazo en la boca del estómago lo dejó sin aire y no tuvo más remedio que apartarse.

- Lo vuelves a hacer y te corto lo que te cuelga - advirtió Taki con una mirada que prometía cumplir la amenaza.

- Vale, vale... - dijo entrecortadamente frotándose el abdomen.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y Taki se levantó para abrir ignorando la mirada dolida de su compañero.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el dueño de la cafetería y otro tipo al que no conocía (aunque se le hacía familiar). El desconocido en cuestión vestía sobriamente, suéter de cuello alto negro, pantalones de pinza oscuros y una gabardina a conjunto. Su cabello castaño estaba pulcramente peinado y sus ojos permanecían ocultos tras unas finas gafas de sol (algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que eran a penas las seis de la mañana, así que solo las llevaba para ocultar sus rasgos).

- Buenos días ¿interrumpimos? - preguntó el amo del Roots. Teniendo en cuenta que siempre llegaba en el momento menos oportuno, le extrañó no ver a Gô achuchando al castaño.

- No, les estábamos esperando - dijo tranquilamente Taki haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

- Buenos días - saludó Gô desde el sofá aun con una mano en el estómago - ¿es el cliente?

- Así es - contestó el jefe. Sus ojos enseguida fueron a dar con el paquete que seguía en la mesa baja.

- Aquí tiene - ofreció Gô empujando la droga hasta dejarla cerca del alcance del cliente, pero este se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿Y Wheeler? - preguntó el desconocido hablando por primera vez. Su tono era imperativo y glacial. El de alguien que está acostumbrado a dar ordenes y que estas sean acatadas.

- Duerme - contestó secamente Gô frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Donde? - demandó de nuevo. Pero el moreno no le contestó.

- ¿A que viene tanto interés en el chico? - preguntó Taki cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia - le espetó secamente el cliente. Gô se puso en pie dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a aquel tipo por hablarle así a su compañero.

- Chicos por favor -intervino el jefe con una sonrisa conciliadora y una mirada de advertencia - ¿dónde está?

- Por aquí - dijo finalmente Taki encaminándose hacia el dormitorio seguido de aquel frío desconocido.

- Jefe ¿de que va todo esto? - preguntó Gô cuando los otros dos se perdieron pasillo adentro.

- Lo principal de este trabajo, no era encontrar el hachís - explicó el hombre cogiendo el paquete de encima de la mesa y metiéndola en una bolsa de papel de las que solía usar en la cafetería para los bocadillos -, si no encontrar al chico. La droga es el pago por el trabajo.

- ¿Y para que quiere ese tipo al rubio? - insistió Gô aun más confundido. El jefe se limitó a sonreír.

- Eso es cosa suya... aunque si te puedo decir que hace mucho tiempo que lo está buscando...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taki miró de reojo al témpano de hielo que caminaba a su lado. En su vida había conocido a un tío tan seco y cortante. Caminaba con altivez, tan seguro de si mismo que parecía creerse el señor del mundo. Nunca había visto a nadie que con su sola presencia impusiera tanto. Y menos a alguien tan joven. Por que estaba seguro de que aquel tipo debía ser de su edad, si no más joven.

Se detuvieron ante la habitación de Taki y este abrió la puerta con cuidado dejando ver a su acompañante el interior.

Joey seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, dando la espalda la puerta y con las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta media espalda. Su piel tostada resaltaba en la blancura de las sábanas, sus cabellos dorados se esparcían con suavidad sobre la almohada y su rítmica respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

- ¿Y su ropa? - preguntó fríamente el desconocido retirando las oscuras lentes.

Taki tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no estremecerse de forma visible. Aquel hombre tenía los ojos más fríos y penetrantes que nunca lo habían desafiado, dos profundas dagas azules capaces de cortar la valentía de cualquiera con una mirada. No era alguien con quien jugar...

- Estaba sucia y rota - contestó llanamente sin darle más importancia.

El moreno se lo quedó mirando analíticamente, como tratando de descubrir cualquier señal de mentira. Finalmente le dio la espalda, como dando por buena su explicación y entró al cuarto. Se acercó despacio a la cama y se sentó en el borde, acariciando con devoción los dorados mechones. La expresión de sus ojos se suavizó, llegando a ser cálida y serena. La tormenta de sus ojos se apaciguó para sorpresa de Taki.

- Por fin te encuentro - murmuró bajito, deslizando sus finos dedos por las sonrosadas mejillas.

- ¿Qué eres de él? - preguntó Taki con los brazos cruzados y recargándose en la puerta. La actitud de aquel desconocido era demasiado cariñosa, Taki tenía una leve idea de por donde iban los tiros, pero prefería asegurarse.

El otro no contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a guardar silencio sin despegar la mirada de la fina espalda del rubio. Acarició apenas en un roce el tatuaje de la espalda y finalmente habló.

- Su némesis... su Yang... el polo negativo... eso soy de él - finalizó con una sonrisa algo irónica y... melancólica.

Taki arqueó una ceja algo confundido, pero entonces recordó algo que Kanji había dicho cuando estuvieron buscando información sobre Joey: "... el dragón blanco es la representación de su máximo rival, su opuesto, su antagonista¡SU NÉMESIS!..."

Un fiero dragón blanco de fríos ojos azules... Seto Kaiba.

En aquel momento, Joey se removió a causa de las cosquillas que los dedos del castaño le hacían en la espalda y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó confundido al no reconocer el lugar y después giró la cara buscando el origen de aquella calidez en su espalda. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo debido a la sorpresa.

- Se... ¿Seto? - preguntó como dudando de lo que veía.

- Buenos días cachorro - dijo suavemente el otro con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Pero como... tú... no puedes... como... no...? - la perorata del rubio fue cortada en seco con un beso sorpresivo.

Taki decidió que era momento de abandonar la escena y con el sumo sigilo que lo caracterizaba, regresó al salón.

Seto se separó lentamente de aquellos labios de miel y retiró algunos mechones dorados del rostro de Joey.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - preguntó bajito.

- La verdad es que no ha sido fácil, pero no hay nada imposible para el gran Seto Kaiba - dijo con falso tono arrogante, Joey rió suavemente y Seto se le unió apoyando su frente sobre la suya -. Lo cierto es que los siguientes meses a tu desaparición no sabía por donde ir, todo eran callejones sin salida o pistas falsas... hasta que tropecé con esto - del bolsillo interior de su gabardina sacó una carta que Joey conocía muy bien.

- Mi dragón negro - dijo con los ojos llenos de alegría tomando la carta con suma delicadeza - ¿Cómo...?

- Cierto tipejo con pinta de ratón de biblioteca, iba vanagloriándose de poseer esta carta - explicó Seto con desprecio. A la mente de Joey enseguida llegó la imagen del hombrecillo al que le había vendido la carta meses atrás -. Yo sabía la ubicación de todos los dragones negros, ninguno de los otros propietarios habían vendido su carta, así que solo podías ser tú. Tras... 'hablar'... con él - Joey pensó que más que una charla habría sido un interrogatorio al más puro estilo policial, con foco incluido - confirmé mis sospechas. Estabas en Tokyo, pero esta ciudad no se caracteriza precisamente por su bajo índice de población... Tras muchos rodeos más, descubrí que estabas en tratos con una banda yakuza - a este punto Joey apartó la mirada, como avergonzado. Pero Seto le sujetó la barbilla suavemente y lo hizo mirarle a la cara -. También supe que te habías metido en todo aquello por una deuda de tu padre. Fue entonces cuando contraté los servicios de esos dos ladrones...

- ¿Te refieres a Taki y Gô? - preguntó Joey sorprendido.

- Los mismos. Me dijeron que son especialistas en robar droga y demás, los mejores de Tokyo. Y ahora estoy deacuerdo - sonrió -. Siguieron el rastro de las bandas especializadas en hachís y dieron contigo.

- Entonces el encuentro del callejón no fue casual... - meditó Joey, aunque poco le importaba.

- Seguramente... - contestó Seto trazando suaves círculos en su mano con el pulgar - Pero eso ya no importa. Regresaremos hoy mismo a Dominó, a Mokuba y tus amigos les hará mucha ilusión verte de una pieza.

Joey se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y duda.

- Seto no se si debería volver...

- Si te preocupan los tipos a los que estafó tu padre, olvídalos. Ya me encargué de ellos - sonrió con suficiencia - y lo mismo de los tipos que te obligaron a hacerles de mula. No saldrán a la calle en mucho tiempo.

- Bien... - susurró Joey cerrando los ojos y suspirando aliviado.

- Joey - llamó Seto con tono serio. El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en las preocupadas facciones del CEO.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que me contestes algo y quiero la verdad - apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía, pero sin llegar a hacer daño - ¿Esos yakuzas te hicieron algo...?

- No me pusieron ni un dedo encima - le sonrió Joey comprendiendo por donde iba la cosa -. Te lo dije aquella noche: tu eres el primero y el único - estiró una mano y retiró algunos mechones detrás de su oreja -. Eres mi némesis... mi Yang... mi polo negativo... Solo tú tienes el suficiente carácter y fortaleza para ser mi otra mitad - llevó su mano hacia la espalda del castaño y la acarició a la altura de su omoplato -. Tienes mi marca y yo tengo la tuya. Somos uno en dos cuerpos.

Seto sonrió recordando la primera vez que le había dicho aquello. Justo la noche en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Una noche que siempre guardaría con cariño en el recuerdo.

Se inclinó sobre Joey y le dio un beso cálido y dulce. El primero en mucho tiempo y no el último por mucho más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gô volvió a entornar la puerta con cuidado y al girarse se encontró con la mirada enfadada de su compañero.

- No está bien espiar a la gente - le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya sé, ya sé... - dijo el moreno sentándose en el sofá del salón una vez regresaron a este - pero es una escena que merece la pena espiar.

- No sabía que fueras un romántico - dijo con mofa Taki.

- Oh... yo también tengo mi corazoncito ¿qué te crees? Además daría cualquier cosa porque alguien me hiciera un juramento así - dijo mirando con fijeza al castaño. Pero este se hizo el desentendido.

Unos minutos después aparecieron Joey y Seto. El rubio iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey algo grande y en su rostro había una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad como los dos ladrones no le habían visto nunca.

- Muchas gracias por todo - dijo Joey con una formal reverencia.

- No hay de que - contestó Taki -, pero procura mantenerte lejos de los yakuzas.

- Lo haré - rió el rubio.

- Cuídate - dijo Gô tendiéndole la mano y chocándola.

- Vosotros también.

Seto se limitó a observar la despedida en silencio, afilando peligrosamente la mirada cuando el tal Gô le sonrió de aquella manera tan suya al rubio. Tras esto inclinó la cabeza y ambos salieron del apartamento rumbo a casa.

- Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? - comentó Joey mientras Seto abría la puerta de un flamante mercedes negro.

- Supongo... - murmuró distraídamente mientras tomaban asiento - aunque dudo que el castaño vaya a ceder fácilmente.

- Tu también te resististe - rió Joey acercándose al dueño de los dragones blancos -, pero al final lo hiciste.

- Y no hay día en que no de gracias por ello - susurró eliminando las distancias y juntando sus labios en un dulce beso.

El coche se puso en marcha y avanzó por las solitarias calles rumbo a una nueva vida.

FIN

¡Y aquí el último capítulo del fanfic que menos éxito ha tenido de todos los que he subido hasta la fecha .!

Pero ya me lo esperaba, Yellow no es una serie que conozca mucha gente... pero yo la recomiendo encarecidamente, es muy divertida.

Gracias a los que hayan leído esta historia y a mi tat Neko-chan por subirme los capítulos.

Ja ne!


End file.
